


To Steal A Goddess

by ElixirofMadness



Series: The Goddess Series [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Andrei Licht OC, Author has no idea what to do with tags, Dark Fantasy, Dark Romance, Demons, First work - Freeform, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kiri Payne OC, Kris OC, M/M, Sex Demons, Solange Ma OC, Vampires, honestly, incubus, the book is awesome but I'm horrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixirofMadness/pseuds/ElixirofMadness
Summary: The god of death has been alone since the beginning of time, ruling his dark underworld all by his lone self then he decides to get a companion but there's a side deal so...Yoongi steals Hoseok...Hoseok hates the underworld, hates his husband so he stabs himself to death but he's immortal and can't die so he reincarnates.Yoongi goes after him again and again and again. But Hoseok prefers to kill himself each timeThis time around Yoongi is determined to keep his Queen......Can he manage to without stealing Hoseok
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: The Goddess Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810993
Comments: 54
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

~•~

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Hoseok let out delirious, high pitched screams as Yoongi slammed into him, hands tangled in his red - gold locks as he fucked into him savagely, the headboards crashing into the wall from the sheer force. 

"I should fucking hate you." He growled, pulling the tiny, sweat slicked waist of the male impossibly closer. "But I can't. I. Fucking. Can't." Each growled word was punctuated with a brutal thrust. 

Unable to voice out his thoughts the goddess just laid there and took it, upper body against the expensive silk sheets, wrists tied to the head board, head tilted back with the cruel hold on his slightly, long hair. He mewled pitifully as his sensitive bundle of nerves were rammed into, his hair was let go in favor of his hips and he drooled on to the sheets, eyes rolled back in intense pleasure. 

"Do you know how long it took me to find you this time around?" Yoongi grunted, not slowing down. "Twenty. Seven. Fucking. Years." He flipped the smaller body of Hoseok over, continuing the brutal pounding. 

"Y-Yoon - Ah - Y-Yoongi!" Hoseok moaned out, thighs pushed upwards towards his chest. "D-Don't... Ah! Fuck." He let out a drawn out moan, chafing his wrist raw from pulling on it. 

"You're very cruel to your husband, don't you think?" He whispered close to his pierced ear, slowing down a bit to bite harshly down on his neck. "You'll stay with me this time, won't you?" Yoongi murmured, soothing the harsh bite with gentle flicks of his dark red tongue. 

Yoongi's horns were growing now, his eyes a fiery red from his impending orgasm. He pulled out to the very tip and rammed back in and Hoseok let out a strangled squeak, his hands trying to reach for himself to sooth the burning low in his stomach. 

"P-Please l-le-let me... I-I need..." Hoseok squirmed, tears leaking out of his leaf green eyes. 

Yoongi pulled out and rammed in again, enjoying the way it made his wife's body bounce and his breath hitch. "You don't need to touch yourself, my heart." He grinned maniacally, the tips of his pearly white fangs showing. "Did you forget?" He asked rhetorically. "Fucking you is enough." He sped up. 

Hoseok's mouth fell open, too gone to make actual sounds as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. He could feel his fangs growing and tried to resist it, thrashing his head from side to side.   
"I don't want this." He sobbed desperately, gasping as his husband pounded him into the bed. 

"You're still a bad liar as always." Yoongi noted with a fond tone, a direct contrast to the evil look coating his features. "I feel you shuddering under me." He pinched a nipple, earning a short high scream. "Still sensitive." He muttered to himself. 

"I don't want to be the Queen of the Underworld." He growled up to the annoying god fucking his brains out, trying hard to ignore the impending orgasm that he teetered on the brink off even though his dick was left untouched. "Think that's a lie?"

"What you want is relative." The god of the dead muttered in his raspy voice, that sounded like he rarely used it. "You don't want me fucking you, yes?" He slipped a large hand around Hoseok's red and throbbing dick. "Which means you don't want to cum either." He smirked, tightening his grip. 

Hoseok gasped, pleas falling from his bruised red lips as he felt himself lose the build up that had bordered between pain and pleasure. "Oh fuck! No! Please no! Please let me..."

Yoongi tsked loudly, cutting him off. "So you do want me fucking you." He aimed a particularly hard thrust at his prostate for emphasis. 

"Ah!" Hoseok screamed, now a blubbering mess. "Yes, yes! Please, just... Fuck!... Please let me cum." He begged desperately, unable to do anything but blink away tears. 

Yoongi leaned forward and carefully kissed his bruised lips. "As you wish."

"Uh!... Oh fuck! Oh! Oh..." His voice went higher in pitch as his sweat slicked body bounced in time to Yoongi's thrusts. "I'm... Ah! I'm cumming." He moaned out grabbing the sheets in both hands and arched his back as cum spurted out, painting them both.

"I love you." Yoongi growled, going even faster.

Hoseok's eyes rolled back into his head from overstimulation but he recovered enough to scream a venom filled... "I hate you!" In his husband's face.

Hoseok jerked as Yoongi stabbed into him one last time, muffling his groans by sinking razor sharp teeth into Hoseok's neck. The goddess let out a scream which ended on a moan as he felt his husband's release paint his walls white.

Yoongi gently kissed his wife's closed eyelids, nose and finally a soft kiss to his kiss bruised lips before leaning forward to untie him.

"How did you remember before meeting me?" Yoongi asked when they had caught their breaths and his wife lying on his broad chest, still joined together. "You aren't supposed to be able to remember your past lives till we've had physical intimacy." He said quietly running his hands through the tangled locks of Hoseok's hair.

Too satiated and tired to even glare at his worst enemy, Hoseok just sighed, closing his eyes. "Like I'd tell you so that you would be one step ahead of me next time." He scoffed. "Never happening."

Yoongi, tightened his grip around the small body of the goddess of spring. "There won't be a next time Hoseok." He growled darkly,fangs peeking out again

Hoseok didn't answer him, eyes still closed, he remained silent even when bitter tears started to drip down.

Yoongi didn't say anything either, knowing that he alone was the reason for the red head's sorrow. If he could just let him go.  
If he could just stop loving him.

It had been centuries and yet, his psychotic love hadn't abated one bit. His obsession with the one person he could never have.

Birth after birth after birth.

Hoseok killed himself every time and reincarnated as soon as he did. Yoongi was left to follow the reincarnation of his wife around until he was old enough but then his self control cracked. His self control always cracked before he could get his wife to fall in love with him and he would end up fucking Hoseok into the next realm but by morning Hoseok was gone.

Not gone in the way one would think but dead and bloody beside Yoongi on the bed. The mutated and bloody thorn of a rose in his delicate hands.

The pain of knowing that the one he loved would pick death over him chipped at his dark heart every time but that didn't stop him from roaming through Earth, looking for the reincarnation of his only love.  
Didn't stop him from stalking his love.  
Didn't stop him from claiming his love.  
Didn't stop him from killing his love.

The vicious cycle would continue but not this time.

This time he would bend the rules of death itself to keep Hoseok.


	2. Chapter 2

~•~

Yoongi knew when it happened.

He felt it when Hoseok chose death over him again, he shot up with a start. They were in his lavish chambers in the Underworld, sprawled on the large bed.

He looked over to Hoseok, their hands were still joined together even in sleep. This time around was supposed to be perfect. He was supposed to be able to keep his Queen for eternity.

Hoseok had tricked him again and he always fell for it, he always would. It had been a year and Hoseok seemed almost happy, he made Yoongi let down his guard.

Usually there was always someone watching over the Queen in case he wanted to murder himself, when they were together, Yoongi himself would be the one to watch over his wife but not this night.

This night Hoseok had complained that he couldn't sleep properly with Yoongi's intense gaze on him, willingly cuddled into his husband's larger body and encouraged him to sleep as well.

Yoongi should have seen all the signs but he didn't want to, it was much easier to believe that Hoseok would stay with him this time.

It started from the tip of his hair as he watched his love die in his arms for the umpteenth time, as his light left him again. The midnight color in his hair faded away to nothing, leaving his hair a cold white.

His roar shattered the glass in the room, rumbling the castle and shaking it to it's very foundations.

Hoseok was gone again. The goddess of spring had created a rose then plucked off the thorn, mutating it to the size of a dagger. It laid buried to the hilt in his bloody stomach, the lacy, oversized shirt that he had on pulled up for easy access to his soft belly.

Yoongi pulled the cooling body of his wife into his hands, letting out his rage and pain as Hoseok disintegrated.

He got off the bed, eyes a dangerous black, hair still cotton white. "Damn it!" He yelled into the night again, flipping the large bed. It crashed into a wall, breaking through. "Fuck." He grinded his jaw.

Yoongi wasn't done yet though, he would rage and destroy till his hair changed back. A sign that Hoseok had been reincarnated.

The time Hoseok had killed himself on Earth had been disastrous and the other gods had to intervene before he wiped out the entire human population in a blind rage.

The side dresser went next, he picked the heavy thing with a hand like it weighed nothing, throwing it out a closed window. The glass shattered and the dresser fell tens of levels down to the unformed ground below.

Terror clawed through Yoongi's nonexistent heart, what if Hoseok didn't reincarnate this time around?  
He would be left all alone, wretched for all his endless days.

Andrei watched his best friend and master lose his mind for what? The 300th time, he'd lost count of how many times he had to watch Yoongi go through this torture. 

He waited till his hair turned black again, sometimes it happened almost immediately, other times it took hours, days even. Those were the worst, the destruction would take months to fix, don't get him wrong, the god of the dead could afford it, it just got a little tiring to change decor every two decades or so.

Yoongi's hair bled to black, that was his cue. "Nice tantrum." He commented, striding inside the wrecked chambers. "Thank you for sparing the Spring painting, it's my favorite and the last of it's kind."

"You and your trinkets." Yoongi muttered, calmer now.

"I can't deny I like them." He trailed a hand over the painting. "Doesn't mean I would go batshit if it was destroyed."

"Watch your step Andrei." Yoongi growled dangerously, black eyes fixed on the demon.

Andrei chuckled but didn't say a word, he knew his limits after all, he poured a shot of whiskey for himself from a cabinet that surprisingly survived Yoongi's rampage and tossed the god an entire bottle.

Yoongi deftly caught it and poured nearly half of it down his throat.

"You should leave Hoseok alone." Andrei murmured halfheartedly around the rim of his cup, he knew Yoongi would never do that because they had this conversation every time Hoseok stabbed himself and his reply remained the same every single time.

"Try again." Yoongi drawled, finishing up the bottle.

"I saw that coming." The demon muttered to himself, throwing Yoongi another bottle. "This is a toxic relationship if I've ever seen one."

Yoongi chuckled bitterly. "You're a shrink now?"

"I just think you should try going for someone who doesn't stab themselves in the heart because of you."

"Don't get sappy on me." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Plus this is coming from you?" He pointed his bottle hand at him then scoffed. "You fuck unsuspecting women in their sleep."

Andrei blushed a bright red, white ponytail swishing as he averted his head in embarrassment. "I'm an Incubus, it's what I do."

Yoongi got up from the pile of wreckage he had collapsed on to slightly stagger over to a still blushing Andrei, pining the poor Incubus with an intense stare. He walked over and slammed Andrei against the wall, hand gripping the Incubus's chin. "Fucked Kris yet?" He asked nonchalantly, referring to his Head Commander, swigging from the whiskey bottle in his hand.

Andrei's pale blue eyes widened and he gulped, there was no way he could lie to the god now. "No." He bit plump lips, looking down.

Yoongi choked on a swallow and had to pound his chest to get things moving again.  
"You're lying." He narrowed his dark eyes.

The Incubus eye rolled and stepped away from his aggravating friend. "I'm not a slut Yoongi, I don't fuck everything I see."

Yoongi petted his bottle at this, looking deep in thought. "Are you sick? Do you need to go back to Astra to visit your mom?"

Andrei shot him a look like he was crazy. "I'm not going back to that crazy place." He spat out.

Yoongi shrugged carelessly. "It's where you were born."

"Doesn't mean shit." He cursed, pulling at his hair. "I hate that place, why would you even suggest that?" He raged, glaring at Yoongi.

"I guess we're even now." He tossed over a shoulder, ripping his soiled shirt off.

"I can feel you staring Andrei." He drawled to a gaping Incubus. "Stop drooling and make yourself useful, get Cerberus ready, I want to take him on a walk."

Andrei pouted but agreed. "Do I have to come along?" He asked hopefully, he really hated the walks and hoped that Yoongi would be nice enough to exclude him, although now he was really doubting it.

The walk would be Yoongi and the oversized Hellhound chasing after monsters that like to haunt the recesses beyond Yoongi's Realm. It was pure torture to Andrei.

"Of course, you know Cerberus loves you." He snickered, pulling on a fresh, black, silk shirt, the only color he ever wore with a leather vest over it.

Andrei's face burned. "It was just that one time..." He started to defend himself.

Yoongi cut him off with a chuckle. "We're not going to talk about the time you let my dog fuck you." He said dryly.

"I hate you." Andrei said with venom, tiny fists tightly shut.

Yoongi took a sip out of his bottle and stared at the only painting left, it depicted spring and he couldn't just bring himself to ruin it. "I hate you too." He murmured absently.


	3. Chapter 3

~•~

"I'm doing what?" Andrei exclaimed, staring at Yoongi in shock. "Hell no! I'm not stealing Hoseok as a baby again! Remember what happened last time?" He ranted, pacing from one end to the other of the huge throne room.

Yoongi sat on his throne, the usual bottle of whiskey in one hand. Thank fuck gods couldn't get sick, he was sure he'd have already destroyed his liver if he were human with his constant drinking. "I stole him myself, that has to be the problem." Yoongi slurred, staring into space. 

Andrei paused and gave him a look. "Are you nuts? You're an Olympian and Demeter nearly fried your balls off for messing with her child when he was too young and you still want me to steal him? I had no idea you wanted me dead." He pouted.

"You're not going to die because she won't know." He tried explaining. "Plus if you die you're still coming back here then what exactly are you worried about?"

Andrei just threw his hands up, knowing that Yoongi would go against Namjoon himself if he thought it would get him Hoseok. "It's just been a year Yoongi." He warned, moving closer to him.  
"You better pull your shit together if you don't want me to get Pandora's box." He threatened, trying to pull the bottle out of his grip.

Yoongi just stared blearily at him. "What the fuck! Just one year. Fuck! Fucking Hell!..." He went into another one of his bouts of cursing, punctuating it with gulps of whiskey from the endless bottle.

"Shit!" Andrei rubbed a hand down his face, wondering if he would die if he slapped the god across his face.  
"I'm not your fucking nanny." He applied pressure on the bottle and successfully pried it from him. "No more of this."

This made Yoongi pause his constant cursing. "Give that back Andrei." He said in a black voice. "You do not want to see what I'm like when I'm sober." He growled.

Andrei froze, wondering just what to do.  
If he let Yoongi get drunk, he would crash right into Hoseok's bedroom and steal the baby from his crib and if he didn't, Yoongi would still crash and steal.  
It was a lose, lose situation.

"My Lord." Kris strode in, signature black leathers whistling, he did a quick bow. "There has been an uprising in the Sixth Hell... Umm am I interrupting something?" He couldn't help asking when he noticed Andrei was cowering and clutching a whiskey bottle like a life line while the god of the dead looked like he was about to murder him.

"Help me Kris!" Andrei quickly ran behind his broad back, clutching his long mahogany braid for anchor.

Yoongi sprang from his throne and rushed towards Andrei who started running around Kris. "If I get my hands on you Andrei, I'll mix your blood with my whiskey." He threatened, he was easily as tall as the 6ft 9 Kris and drunk so it made it easier for the smaller demon to evade him.

Andrei ran circles around Kris who just stood there wondering just what the hell he had walked into.

"My Lord, I believe there are more pressing matters than filling bottles of whiskey with Andrei's blood." He commented drily, one brow up. Watching in amusement as the terrifying Ruler of the Underworld played tag with an Incubus.

"Yes, listen to him Yoongi." Andrei gasped out, he knew his stamina was nothing compared to Yoongi's, if their childish chase went on for much longer Yoongi would catch him.

He shouldn't have been looking at Kris's blindingly handsome, angular face while running from his best friend who was threatening to murder him, he really shouldn't have but it was impossible not to.

Yoongi quickly straddled Andrei when he tripped and went sprawling on the cold marble floor. "My whiskey?"

Andrei gave it up and started pleading for his life. "Yoongi, you win. Please let me go." He begged struggling to get away.

Yoongi took a generous swig, his overcoat billowing out behind him. "Now what do I do with you?" He mused to himself, dramatically rubbing his chin. "Maybe I'll just keep you in Pandora's box."

"I..." A crash interrupted his reply and they both looked up at the sound.

Kris shrugged. "I told you there was an uprising." He said indifferently, leaning against a wall. "When you're both done playing we could maybe could fix it before they escape to Earth." He offered casually, like he was asking them on a date.

The entire castle rumbled again and Yoongi swore, his eyes darkening to pitch black, red inking the whites of his eyes. "Hold my whiskey Kris." He got up and gave the war demon. "This'll only take a couple minutes." He strode out of the room.

"Want to alert the maids." Andrei murmured, still breathing heavily on the ground.

"Already did." Kris drawled.

The thing with the occupants of the Sixth Hell was that they couldn't die, immortal beasts that kept on causing chaos on Earth.  
The maids were going to have a hella lot of blood to mop up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I figured I needed to do this so there won't be any confusion...
> 
> This is an AU I made up myself, I saw a random picture somewhere of Hades Yoongi and Persephone Hoseok and I've always wanted to write a BTS fanfic and boom! I did.
> 
> Initially I wanted to make it a YoonSeok fanfic alone but then I was like fuck it, I'm bringing the rest in too and that's how The Goddess Series came about.
> 
> So in the AU...
> 
> Yoongi ~ Hades
> 
> Hoseok ~ Persephone
> 
> Namjoon ~ Zeus
> 
> Jin ~ Hera
> 
> Taehyung ~ Poseidon
> 
> Jimin ~ Aphrodite
> 
> Jungkook ~ Ares


	4. Chapter 4

s̃ĩX̃t̃ẽẽÑ ỹẽãr̃s̃ L̃ãt̃ẽr̃.

~•~

"I'm not fucking going to school." Yoongi refused, voice dark.

Andrei pushed a hand through his now shorter hair. "You said you'd take my help this time around wait... No, more like you ordered me to come to Earth with you." He hopped on the couch.   
"If you're going to change your mind halfway and chop my head off, tell me now so I can go back to the underworld."

The god of the dead pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just so you can have some private time with Kris huh?"

Andrei just closed his eyes, ignoring his annoying friend and trying hard to contain the blush that started on his high cheekbones.

Yoongi watched his struggle with mirth then decided that he'd put the Incubus through hell all through the past several years, he could make a small sacrifice. "Fine." He mumbled, grudgingly.

Andrei cracked open an eye, when Yoongi had dragged his ass up to Earth he'd expected to get a shitload of complaints from him - huh! - maybe he'd seen the light.  
"Fine? I never expected you to see the light so fast."

Yoongi paced around the living room of the luxurious penthouse they'd bought. "See this is why we fucking argue, I try to be reasonable and you just stay there reminding me of what I'd rather be doing." He looked out the balcony to the twinkling lights outside, illuminating the night.

"Be an asshole, you mean." The white haired quipped.

"Don't push it asswipe." He growled at a giggling Andrei. "How long do I have to go to school?" He asked, trying hard not to whine.

Andrei had to sit up so he wouldn't choke. "I can't believe my ears." He mock gasped. "Are you whining, Yoongi?"

Yoongi cut him a glare, turning his face from the breathtaking view that he wasn't really looking at. "Answer the damn question and stop being bitchy."

"Doubt I'm the bitchy one here." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" He asked crossly, letting his already impossibly deep voice go deeper.

"Nothing." Andrei said quickly. "We're going to be transfer students, it's the middle of school year right now and the next one is the final year so about a year and half."

"Not happening." Yoongi said shortly, resuming his pacing again. 

He couldn't wait to see Hoseok again, this was the longest he'd ever gone without seeing him, in person anyway. 

The god had other ways of spying but Andrei had insisted that no contact be made at all, he didn't see the logic behind that batty reasoning but he let it be knowing that there was no guarantee he wouldn't try stealing Hoseok - again.

"W-What?" Andrei spluttered. "But why... I-I mean, you just agreed."

"There's no way I can stay among humans for that long without a drink." He deadpanned.

Andrei had banned him from drinking, effective as soon as they got to Earth. The fragile Incubus could be a pain in the neck and a bulldog when he needed to be, latching on until he got exactly what he wanted.

Andrei passed a hand over his undercut. "I knew I should have left you a long time ago."

"No one else has a pet like Cerberus." He drawled, a slow one sided smirk spreading across his dangerously handsome face.

"I will stab you in your sleep." Andrei threatened darkly but it just came off to Yoongi as kitten hissing.

"I wouldn't advice that, you'd have to take care of me till I healed because I know you would dip the dagger in a Titan's blood."

Andrei eyerolled. "You make them sound like candy, where exactly am I supposed to find one when you locked them all up in Tartarus but that's not the issue here." He leaned forward and pegged Yoongi with a hard stare, pale blue eyes glowing. "This isn't negotiable, if you want Hoseok back, you suck it up and go to highschool, deal?"

"And if this doesn't work, you better get packed for a vacay to Astra. Deal?" Yoongi fired back.

Andrei gulped. "As long as you don't mess it up." He stretched out his slender hand, a charm bracelet dangling from his wrist. "If you do then the deal is off." He said seriously, sweating a little.

Yoongi could live with that. "Yeah sure." He muttered, grabbing Andrei's hand.

"Ow! Not so hard." The Incubus cringed when Yoongi tried to crush his palm.

"Pussy." Yoongi chuckled but let go.

"Why does he hate you anyway?" Andrei asked after a short silence.

"I can't believe you're asking this." Yoongi replied, his voice desert dry.

Andrei shrugged, getting up to walk into the kitchen. "When you found me, Hoseok was with you but then he stabbed himself some months later and it's been that way since." 

Yoongi rubbed a hand over the empty, dark cavernous space where his heart should have been. Why did Hoseok hate him so much that he would prefer to kill himself than stay with him?

"You good?" Andrei couldn't help asking, walking in with a gigantic tub of ice-cream.

Yoongi made a face. "That looks like a whole load of frozen cum, why would anyone want to eat that?"

Andrei paused with a spoonful halfway to his small mouth and narrowed his eyes, dropping the spoon. "Don't tell me you've never tasted ice-cream before?"

"That gross looking thing? Hard pass." He held out a hand.

Andrei shrugged, too interested in something else to chase that particular line of conversation. "You didn't answer my question." He reminded him.

Yoongi hopped on a stool by the bar he painfully could not use, Andrei had even left it unstocked to prevent any possible temptation. "About the preserved cum you're eating?"

"What? No!" Andrei face palmed. "And please for fuck's sake stop calling it that, it's--- it's so wrong. I was asking about Hoseok, why he hates you?"

Yoongi went quiet for a while. "Hoseok was a gift to me from my brother, Namjoon. Sorta." He passed a hand across the counter, feeling the gritty particles from the fine wood under his large palm.  
"I stole him but as the goddess of springtime and harvest, the cold and dead underworld wasn't a place for him. Maybe I was a little too demanding, a little possessive, a little obsessed." He trailed off.

"The first time?" Andrei asked, nearly forgetting his melting ice-cream.

"No." Yoongi looked up. "Every time."


	5. Chapter 5

~•~

"Hoseok!" His mom's voice floated over to him but he just rolled over, snuggling deeper inside his blankets.

"Hoseok! I swear if you let me climb up the stairs..." She trailed off, letting the threat hang.

Hoseok ignored her again, throwing a pillow over his red-gold hair to block out her nagging.

Stomping was heard on the stairs and he bit his lips to stop himself from smiling, a heavy weight landed on him.

"Mom!" He choked, "Your fat ass is sitting on my spleen."

"You did not just say that." Dia said darkly, still straddling her son.

Hoseok peeked from underneath his pillow at his fuming mother, it was their morning ritual. "Did I forget to add the fat ass bit?" He asked rhetorically, shoving his head under his pillow again. "Now get off me before you break something, you're interrupting my beauty sleep.

Hoseok gulped when his mother went still and quiet on top him, don't get him wrong this was how he was woken up every morning and he knew what to expect but that didn't take away from the pressure of anticipating.

"Aaaaargh!" He screeched when his mother started to tickle him, tears pouring down his face even as he struggled to escape.

When Dia was satisfied with torturing her only child, she got up and put her hands on her waist a fond smile on her face. "You have a little under an hour to get ready before Sola mows down the front door."

Hoseok let out a groan at this piece of information. Solange Ma his one and only crack head best friend came to pick him up everyday for school.

Although he knew it was so that she could hitch a free ride in his mom's car but they'd been friends since they were in diapers so it wasn't like he could refuse, not that he wanted to.

"Could you make sure she doesn't get in my room?" He found himself asking his mother, Sola did not understand personal space and he definitely didn't want her in his room while he was getting dressed.

"When it's not like you're going for a party." Dia replied absently, coming to place a kiss on her son's fluffy curls. "She wouldn't keep barging in your room if you stop taking forever to get ready."

Hoseok let out a fake gasp of horror. "You think perfection comes easy? Huh? Do you?"

"Unless you're giving yourself a wax job in your bathroom, I see no reason why it takes forever." She continued, walking towards the door.

Hoseok's face burned, hoping his mom didn't think he was masturbating in there - because he actually wasn't. It was just soothing to sit in the steamed bathroom but he'd rather let her keep on believing he was jerking off that let her know the real reason. "I promise to be quick." He tossed to her, already moving to the bathroom to prove his point.

He didn't sit in the bathroom, he would do it at night. It was a small sacrifice to escape Sola's craziness.   
He pulled on skinny jeans, grateful he was able to get dressed before Sola broke in. She would have forced him into ripped jeans which would have been nothing but torture.

Reef city was a small picturesque place, by the ocean and it was very cold. It was probably the coldest place on Earth, at least it felt that way to Hoseok.

He pulled on an simple sweater - a little over sized - just the way he preferred them and threw a baggy hoodie over it, if Sola had been the one to dress him, he would have ended up with some ridiculously revealing outfit or the other under the hoodie.

Talking about Sola she should be throwing open his door in. Three. Two. One...

Boom! His door slammed open - on cue.

"Seokie!!!" The energetic brunette crashed in, her arms spread wide in preparation to strangle her best friend in one of her dangerous hugs.

"Eek!" Hoseok squealed. "You're messing up my hair." He quickly complained, knowing that if his hair got tangled, she would arm herself with a brush and proceed to yank his hair from the root.

Sola rolled her eyes but let him go, quickly snagging his wrist and pulling her with him. 

"Why do you have to run everywhere?" Hoseok complained as he was dragged along by his extra friend.

"I don't run everywhere." She eye rolled, still dragging him behind her.

"You're doing it right now!" He whined, unable to do anything but let her pull him along.

"Well, Your mom's waffles is the holy water that washes away all sins." She pulled him faster down the stairs. "Even my sin of running."

"Fuck! I almost broke my neck." Hoseok swore when they finally got to the kitchen.

"You actually managed to get through this time without looking windblown." His mom commented, petting his tousled hair and chuckling.

Hoseok just got in a chair, muttering about how he was surrounded by a bunch of batty females.

"Alright kids!" His mom announced a couple minutes later, waving her car keys. "Get in the car, you aren't getting late on my watch."

"Your blind ass can't see a thing without your glasses." Hoseok mumbled, starting for the car.

"See this is why you never ride shot gun." Dia spanked his ass, very satisfied with the sound of discomfort Hoseok made. "Because you always mouth off before we even reach the car."

"I call shot gun!' Sola squealed, already running towards the door.

"Like I'd fight with you." Hoseok muttered, slipping in the back. "I'm not crazy enough to willingly chose to ruin my perfect wavy curls by sitting in front of an open window."

"You're so obsessed with your hair." Sola shook her dark hair, the straight dark brown hair falling down past her shoulders. "Makes me wonder what you'd do if you woke up and it was all gone."

"I'd shave off your eyebrows and make you eat it." Hoseok replied immediately, with full sincerity.

"Hey! I never said it was me who did it." Sola complained.

"You didn't have to." He shrugged nonchalantly, leaning back against the familiar leather seats. "Who else is going to do it?"

"If you touch my eyebrows, I will pluck out your eyeballs, dip them in glitter and string them around your tiny neck." She threatened, waving a tightly clenched fist.

"Bold words for someone who shaved all my hair away..." Hoseok started, getting steamed up about the argument.

"Okay! Break it up!" Dia yelled, interrupting their escalating argument. "All I ask for is one quiet car ride but no! You're both here arguing about a nonexistent offense." She cut them a glare. "Oh look! Thank fuck! We're at your school." She said quickly, happy to be away from the overactive teenagers.

"Sola take care of my baby." She reminded a grinning brunette, kissing - actually no - trying to kiss a squirming Hoseok on his forehead.

"Mom!" Hoseok whined. "I'm not a baby anymore, I'm seventeen."

"When you sound it, I'll believe you." She said, successfully kissing Hoseok. "Alright bye, be good you two." She called to them, driving off.

They walked towards the school, the grounds were starting to get filled up by arriving students. They walked in through the front doors of Reef High School, keeping to themselves as they walked down the crowded hallway or more like Hoseok kept to himself because Sola kept greeting everyone.

At a point he lost her but he didn't worry about this, continuing to their lockers which were beside each other because he knew she would meet him there.

"Seokie!!!" Solange practically jumped on her unsuspecting friend.

"Aaaaaargh!" Hoseok let out an embarrassing scream then slapped his small hands over his face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He whisper yelled, glaring hard at her.

Solange ignored her annoyed friend, he was too cute when he got mad anyway. "I just heard the awesomest news." She said quickly, leaning forward conspiratorially.

Hoseok's hands absently dropped from his face as he frowned. "That's not a real word."

Sola sighed in frustration. "Are you even listening to me?"

But Hoseok was already talking. "...get to bio so we can..."

"Shut the hell up for one minute and listen to me!" She raised her voice a bit effectively shutting up the rambling redhead.

"Better." Sola breathed, "We're getting new students. Today!" She said with barely suppressed excitement.

Hoseok only frowned harder. "It's like the middle of second term, we can't be getting new students."

Sola face palmed, Hoseok wasn't getting her very important, world changing point so she told him this.

"Okay, what's your very important, world changing point?" He asked drily, making air quotes.

"That they're boys and foreigners which means..." She snapped her fingers. "Hot as hell boys!" She exclaimed with glee.

"I'm still trying to figure out how this is a world changing point for me?" He raised an eyebrow, gently closing his locker as he started off to their first class.

"You might be gay." She tried feebly, trailing after him.

Hoseok scoffed. "And I might be straight." He reminded her, just because he'd been basically asexual all his life didn't automatically make him gay.

"Then go out on a date!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up which earned them weird looks.

"Sola!" Hoseok cringed, pulling her into an empty classroom. "I'm not attracted to girls, you know that." He reminded her, dropping his books on a desk and walked over to the window to look out.

"Which is why I'm certain you're gay!" She exclaimed. "Remember Jason?"

He turned around. "In the seventh grade? Yeah why?"

"You had a crush on him." She accused, stabbing a finger at him like she expected him to deny it.

"That doesn't make me ga..."

"Are you scared of coming out?" She asked softly, a clear sign that she was getting serious.

Hoseok sighed, rubbing his face. "That's ridiculous, my mom is bi."

"Then what's the problem Seok?" She asked, gently again.

"I don't even know Sola, I've never really thought about but I guess I'm gay, I've only been attracted to guys." He admitted to her, cringing immediately as her shit eating grin nearly blinded him.   
"What are you planning?" He asked suspiciously, giving her a look.

"Oh nothing." She waved away unconvincingly. "Come on let's get to class." She said, grabbing his fragile wrist and taking off again.

Uh-oh! This wasn't going to end well.

Sola was running again.


	6. Chapter 6

~•~

Yoongi's eyes fluttered, it was still pretty early he knew but the anticipation to see Hoseok in person after nearly two decades was taking his sleep away.

Which was a big deal because he had slept through an Olympian war before, not that those bastards in that shiny castle ever cared about what he did.

He was too restless to fall asleep and too lazy to get up, it wasn't like he had anything to do if he got up at... What was the time again? He tilted his head and winked open an eye - 3:47 am - Fuck him!

He tried to move, to find a more comfortable position, hopefully that would help him fall asleep but he couldn't move.

"What the hell." Yoongi swore, his dark voice raspy, now he was starting to get irritated. Fucking Andrei! The idiot had crawled into his bed - again! He considered throwing him outside the open window but didn't get that far because a loud crashing sound interrupted his murderous thoughts.

"W-What was t-that?" Andrei murmured groggily, his small body still wrapped around Yoongi's considerably larger one.

"Is what I'd like to fucking know." He bit out, full on pissed now. He would have sworn that he was actually almost falling back asleep, thinking about killing Andrei always helped whenever he had insomnia.

"Thanks dick face." Andrei spat sarcastically, quickly disentangling away from him.

Shit! He'd said that out loud.  
Another crashing sound, louder than the first came through again - refusing to be ignored.

"Shit!" Yoongi swore again, out loud this time. "I can't believe I almost forgot about that." He muttered, willing the lights on.

"Namjoon?" He blinked, rubbing his eyes, vaguely he wondered if he was still asleep - because this was starting to turn into a quality nightmare.

The King of gods stood at the opened door looking very wretched, lightening brightened the night followed by very loud sounds of thunder.

Yoongi groaned, holding his head. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked, already done with everything.

Namjoon stood quietly, watching Yoongi lose his shit, a frail looking demon was wrapped up in blankets beside him. "Hey Andrei." He greeted blankly, anything to put off answering Yoongi's question.

"M-My Lord." Andrei mumbled in a slight panic, unconsciously trying to bow until he realized he was still tied up in thick blankets.

"Stop trying to give Andrei a heart attack and tell me why the fuck you darkened my doorstep with your presence?" Yoongi drawled cynically.

Namjoon didn't even flinch at his tone, he had expected just that reply, maybe even worse - he hadn't exactly been the best sibling to Yoongi - Tricking him into becoming the ruler of the underworld.  
"It's Jin." He started hesitantly, averting his head to the side.

"What?" Yoongi chuckled. "He finally got fed up with your cheating ass or he's mad at you again." He stated bluntly. "Either way, I don't give a flying fuck. I have school today and I don't want to be late." He said gruffly, getting up and walking out of his crowded room.

"Namjoon!" Yoongi's yell carried over into the uneasily quiet room he left behind.

Andrei looked up a Namjoon with a shocked expression, the god of thunder was very intimidating in person even though he looked very harried.

White blonde hair slicked black with deep set blue eyes in an unsettling handsome face, Andrei could see just how he was the most renowned player among immortals.

"You broke my fucking wall!" Yoongi continued to bitch and Andrei saw Namjoon wince.

"You fucking broke my fucking wall!" Yoongi repeated louder, striding back inside the room with a dangerous look in his face like he planned to clock Namjoon one, good.

Andrei quickly hopped off the bed and got in front of that charging, pissed off god. He wasn't surprised about his reaction, knowing that the worst thing to do ever was interrupt Yoongi's sleep. 

"I'm sorry." Namjoon apologized stiffly like he wasn't cool at all with having those two words associated with his person. "I came straight from Olympus." He admitted sheepishly.

Yoongi paused and blinked, looked at Namjoon and blinked again. "Excuse me, what?" He spluttered.

"You heard me." Namjoon muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You jumped all the way from Mount Olympus to Earth!" Yoongi half yelled, looking at Namjoon incredibly. "What the fuck happened to creating portals?"

"It wasn't my top priority at that time." Namjoon said coldly, his deep voice sending shivers down Andrei's spine.

"Uh huh." Yoongi drawled blandly, crossing his arms, his muscles bulging out. "Of course it wasn't." He leaned forward. "Tell me, who did you fuck this time that made Jin lose his shit?" He asked, the only thing that the king of all gods was terrified off was his wife being mad.

Yoongi had to admit, a mad Jin was terrifying and that meant a lot coming from the god of death, the dead, ghosts and all that crap.

"Fucked his new servant thingy, some quarter-goddess daughter of a demigod, of a minor." Namjoon said dismissively. 

Yoongi broke out into cackles, slapping his muscled thigh.  
Andrei had moved a lot of steps back a long time ago, incase somebody decided to throw some thunderbolts or black fire.

"Stop fucking laughing." Namjoon bit out, his voice icy when Yoongi was starting to gasp from laughing too hard. "I didn't come here to check out the timbre of your laughter and at my expense too." He pointed out coldly.

Yoongi took his time collecting himself but calmed down eventually. "Yeah, you definitely didn't come here for all that." His raspy voice dropped considerably and he leveled the other god a hard look. "Then you mind telling me exactly why you came here."

Andrei gulped and cowered a bit, that look wasn't directed at him but he still felt like dropping to his knees and bawling his eyes out, this was exactly why he never liked to get caught in the middle of their run ins.  
Discreetly he eyed the bed and made for it, not stopping till he was tangled up in the bedsheets again and promptly fell asleep.

"Don't yammer like a hobo, keep it down a bit." Yoongi said when he noticed that Andrei had fallen asleep.

"Getting soft are we?" Namjoon smirked, one side of his mouth lifting up to show off deep dimples.

"Says the motherfucker who jumped all the way down from Olympus to get away from his wife."

"You're never going to let me live that down right?" Namjoon sighed, tousling up his hair.

"Not a fucking chance." He replied drily. "Now tell me what you fucking want, as I said before I don't want to be late for school."

"Excuse me, what? School?" Namjoon repeated, stunned.

"What? Is there a rule somewhere that states that the ruler of the underworld can't decide to go to highschool?" Yoongi demanded, going on the defensive.

Namjoon raised his hands in surrender. "Not at all, knock yourself out. I need to stay in the underworld for a while." He finally cut to the chase, pining Yoongi with a determined stare.

Yoongi choked on air and had to pound his chest a couple times to get things moving again. "You want to what?"

"Stay in the underworld." Namjoon repeated, hating the position he was in but he couldn't get into the underworld without Yoongi and no other place on or off Earth was safe enough for him to hide, at least until his wife's anger blew over. "It's just until Jin calms down."

Yoongi took a long look at Namjoon's almost desperate face and pinched the bridge of his nose, if he was taking Namjoon to the underworld he would have to give up seeing Hoseok that day.

"This is going to cost you." He finally said, looking up at the god of thunder, a dark look on his handsome features.

"You think I don't fucking know that." Namjoon spat out.

"Fine, fine." Yoongi flicked a hand at him. "No need to get antsy, lemme get dressed then we'll go."

Turned out he would have to wait one more infernal day to see his love.  
Hoseok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update two Chapters every two days... Just because.
> 
> This is YoonSeok's book but the other members will make appearances, it's a series so the other members will show up as well but only as cameos.
> 
> The other members are definitely getting their own books too and my head is nearly exploding from all the awesome ass ideas I'm having.
> 
> Because there's absolutely nothing better than dark romance. Combined with powerful, thrilling characters that thread the line between fun and just plain insane, sprinkle your favorite kpop boyband in the mix for laughs... Please sit back and enjoy...


	7. Chapter 7

~•~

"If I hear another word from you about the new students, I will fucking shoot you in the eye." Hoseok bit out as he fiddled around his locker, he'd had enough. Sola had been yammering nonstop since yesterday about the new students that didn't even show up.

"Aw come on!" She whined, giving him puppy eyes. "If I don't tell you who else will listen to me, huh?" She tugged his arm, she was slightly taller than him although he kept on insisting that they were the same height.

"More reason why you should can it, I don't give any fucks about a couple of dudes I don't even know and will never get to know." He put some books in his locker.  
The hallways we're filled up with people catching up with friends and the latest gossips before the bell rang.

A bunch of short skirted, blonde girls tittered past them with pounds of make up on their smiling faces.  
It was still cold, even though it wasn't raining but they were just waving their bare legs in the air like that as if there was a heat wave.

"You'll break your locker's handle if you don't let go of it." Hoseok pointed out in amusement.

"I hate her." Sola said, her bright face darkening scarily.

Hoseok knew who she was talking about, the most popular cheerleader - Kiri Payne -   
She was in the same class with them and even though she wasn't the captain of the cheer-squad yet, she sure acted like she owned the entire fucking world. She and Sola have hated each other since... Since well, forever.

"Will you ever tell me what happened between you two?" Hoseok asked halfheartedly, he had already giving up on ever finding out what caused their open rivalry but he asked anyway for the fun of it.

"Yeah, sure. Someday." Sola murmured thickly and Hoseok blinked.

He had definitely not expected that, usually she threw out a plain 'no' or let him down a little gently with a 'I don't want to talk about it'. He was happy that she was finally opening up but he wasn't about to push it. "Thanks." He threw her a smile.

"And as I was saying, Chloe was saying the other day that she saw them..."

"Oh no! Not this crap again Sola." Hoseok face palmed. "I don't want to hear about the fucking new students!" He raised his voice unconsciously and the hall fell quiet with a gasp.

Hoseok wanted to crawl under a stone and just die when he realized the hallway had gone quiet but then he realized that it wasn't because of his big mouth. It was the new students.

Everyone turned to look at the two guys standing at the very front. Hoseok frowned, one looked really friendly with fluffy white hair and a friendly smile while the other looked like a secret agent or some spy and he wasn't talking about the gadgets he held.

It was his expression, cold, closed off and haughty like he was walking through a roomful of puking rats not people.

The entire hallway parted for them to pass through, complete silence enveloping the students like they were star-strucked. Hoseok didn't like it.

Sola beside him was nearly eating her nails off her hand, she was fangirling really hard until Kiri's squad intercepted the boys. To introduce them to the popular side no doubt.

Hoseok winced as Sola started up a colorful bout of cursing. She had taught him a little bit of Portuguese but that was nothing compared to the rapid fire combinations of curse words flying from her mouth.

Only the white haired one talked to the girls, the other proud looking one looked everywhere but at the girls in front of him, obviously trying to get his attention.

Hoseok kept on studying the dark haired student, unable to take his eyes off him and definitely not in a good way, the guy irritated Hoseok, he just didn't like him.  
The spy wannabe turned his head in Hoseok's direction and their gazes clashed.

Hoseok felt a spike of a combination of emotions go throw him as those slate grey eyes latched onto his own, then the bastard gave a slow smile.

Hoseok quickly averted his face, cheeks burning in rage and shame, the cocky bastard, how dare him.  
More reason to fuel his dislike.

He couldn't ruminate on his anger long because Sola was patting his arm constantly and whispering furiously to him.  
"Seokie! Seokie! They're coming, they're coming this way."

Hoseok moved away from his crazy friend. "Stop hitting me, crazy person." He warned her.

But she wasn't listening because just then, the new students was passing by in front of them. "Hi!" Sola greeted brightly, waving a hand then she started to yammer to the white haired one who gave her his full attention, a soft smile on his pink lips.

Hoseok tried hard not to look at the dark haired one, he wasn't going to crack, he wasn't.   
At least that was what he told himself, a couple milliseconds later his head came up reflexively to look at the very person he'd been trying to ignore.

Yoongi smirked, it had been too long. It was nice to know that dying didn't take away Hoseok's attraction to him. 

He would have love to join in the conversations and maybe try to involve Hoseok as well, he wasn't interested in the rest of the human population anyway after all but...

He was a little giddy and socially awkward, hell! Conversing with other people outside of Kris and Andrei was something he hadn't done in years, not counting Namjoon's august visit the day before.

The god was now presently on a vacation in Yoongi's castle and while Yoongi didn't give out help cheaply, he couldn't refuse and he was going to bide his time asking for his payment.

Hoseok watched them go with irritation that bordered on full on anger. That asshat had smirked when Hoseok looked at him, like he'd expected it. The son of a...

"He's so dreamy." The sound of Sola dying interrupted his mental cursing.

"He probably doesn't even remember your name." He scoffed, holding her hand this time and pulling her to class.

Sola wasn't listening to him, still floating on the trails of whatever cloud she was on. "His name is Andrei, Andrei Licht. Doesn't that sound exotic." She sighed, half closing her eyes.

"If you don't stop mooning over a guy you just spoke to for thirty seconds, maybe less I'll pawn you off to a slave trader." He threatened, struggling to get them both to class in one piece because just then Sola was preferring to be a deflated parachute.

She ignored him, going on about how dreamy Andrei's pale blue eyes were, how he looked like a superstar cum model, how he was fucking perfect!

Hoseok tuned her out, wondering about the other guy, he wondered what his name was then shook his head.   
No!  
There would be no fraternizing with the enemy.  
No wondering about the enemy.

Because that was exactly what he was.

Hoseok hated the dark haired guy.


	8. Chapter 8

***

Sola stumbled through the woods, something was after her and she knew it.  
She knew it because the loud silence in the trees told her so, it was never this quiet.

Shit! She had to get out of here, even though she'd skipped school for this she wasn't regretting her choice in the least bit.

It was her.

She was back...

~•~

"Hoseok!" His mother's voice floated up to him. "Sola is here!"

Hoseok didn't even wait for her to complete her sentence already flying down the stairs to check on his best friend. He didn't say anything to her, waiting until they were in the safety of his room.

"Where did you go? Huh?" He glared at her, crossing his arms. "I was worried sick." He started to pace. "You didn't show up for school, didn't pick up your phone either. What happened?" He attacked her.

Sola sweated a little, she had never been good at lying to him not because she was a bad liar - she was actually a professional one - but because she couldn't lie to Hoseok.

"I'm sorry, I had something important to do." She replied vaguely, avoiding his searching eyes.

"And you couldn't leave a simple text!" He moved closer to her as if he was searching her body for any sort of injury. "Next time you disappear without a trace I'm going to shave your eyebrows." He pronounced decidedly, satisfied that she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She waved a hand. "So did you find out his name." She inquired, a shit eating grin on her pretty face.

Hoseok groaned and fell face first on his wide bed. "I hate you."

"So you haven't?" She pushed, smiling wider when he rolled around on the bed making frustrated noises.

They had made a bet, Hoseok said that the new students would stay for the rest of the day. It had been a bit suspicious when Sola came up to him and was like. "Want to make a bet." He knew then that he should have run off, packed his bags and headed for Hawaii.

"Remind me never to make bets with you again." He groaned.

The bet had been whether or not the new students would stay for the rest of the day, which was yesterday.  
What Hoseok didn't know was that Sola had already known that they weren't staying so he dumbly made the bet and lost and he had to pay up by finding out the dark haired one's name.

"I can't promise you that." 

"Why do I have a feeling that you already know his name?" He asked, giving her a suspicious look.

Sola shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"No." Hoseok mumbled under his breath.

Sola grinned. "I'm sorry, what? I didn't catch that." She put a hand behind her ear and leaned towards him.

Hoseok glowered at her then dropped his gaze to his stockinged feet. "No I don't know his name, how the hell was I supposed to find out anyway?"

Secretly he'd been pleased that Sola hadn't shown up to school, if she had, she would have forced him to find out the dark haired's name and wasn't that just peachy.  
So instead of working on paying up for losing the bet, he'd spent the entire day hiding from the new students. Strangely, he had a feeling they were looking for him, which was something he wasn't about to test out by making himself available to be found.

"It's called a conversation?" Sola sassed. "All you have to do is walk up to the guy, he doesn't bite, unless you want him to." She smiled creepily.

"Stop that." Hoseok shuddered. "You'll give me nightmares. Plus I'm not getting caught in your matchmaking schemes again so after I find out his name that will be the end of it."

Sola pouted but Hoseok's serious face cut off her protests. "Fine." She agreed, grudgingly. "But you have to get his name first but until then, I can talk about him all I want!"

Hoseok face palmed. "Why! I thought you were more interested in the other guy, what's his name? Andrei?"

"Oh that darling is gay." She waved dismissively.

Hoseok gaped. "What! How do you know? Did he tell you?"

Sola smiled confidently. "He didn't need to but he's not your type." She added quickly.

"But the other one that looks like a candidate for professional crime is." He muttered under his breath. "And then there's the huge obvious sign on his head that he's straight." 

He let out a breath and covered his face with his hands. "All I wanted was a simple sophomore year, we'll go to the dance together and then spend summer at the beach, third term will follow the same pattern, we'll go to the Halloween party together and that's all."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're scared to live." Sola said quietly, watching him.

"I don't know... You say that every freaking time." He pulled on his hair. "What if I like the way my life is right now. In my control." He jabbed a finger at her. "And it's not like you're any better, we're both seventeen and we've never had our first kiss."

"Our cases are different Seokie, I'm asexual you're not." She tried explaining to him.

"Then don't push it on me, it's not like I'll turn to a frog or something if I don't have my first kiss before I'm eighteen."

"It's a possibility." She shrugged.

"Sola!"

"Look, Seokie. I might seem pushy and annoying now but I just want the best for you, you'll only go to high school once, just imagine having no fun memory to share." She walked to the bed and sat beside him. "Is it when you're twenty something and trying to build your career that you'll have the time to be a child."

He leaned on her shoulder and sighed. "You're a bad influence."

She flashed him a toothy smile. "Plus you aren't going with me to the dance."

Hoseok blinked then started to panic. "W-What! W-Why? You s-said..."

"Calm down Seokie." She laughed. "I'll still go with you if you don't have a date but that won't happen because you're going to get one."

Hoseok crawled away from her, going to bundle himself under his blankets and pillows. "Don't you have a house?"

Sola creeped closer to him. "My parents are traveling again, so I'm going to spend the rest of the term with you." She grinned evilly.

Hoseok struggled with her as she tried to get inside his hideaway with him. "No!" He wailed dramatically. "Wait." He paused his swinging arms and legs. "Now I know where you sleep, it'll be easier to stab you." He said seriously.

Sola rolled her eyes. "You sleep like the dead, remember that time when..."

"Okay! Okay! I get it, no need to bring up embarrassing memories." He said quickly.

They both went quiet, cuddled up together inside the blanket.

"If my heart gets broken, I'm blaming you." He murmured sleepily, shifting closer to her.

Sola wrapped her arms around him like she always did when they were younger, placing her jaw on his soft red hair. "I'll crush the heart of anyone that breaks your heart." She said intensely, closing her eyes.

Hoseok blinked his eyes open at her words. "You don't really mean that, do you? Wait! What happened to Jason? I never saw him again after he mocked me for being gay in front of the entire school." He rambled but Sola didn't answer him.

He looked up to see her fast asleep with a soft smile on her face. Smiling he fell asleep too.

"Hey kids! I made..." Dia came in excitedly, only to meet them fast asleep and wrapped up around each other.

She dropped the tray of cupcakes on a side table and took a quick picture. "For collateral." She mumbled to herself, going to close the curtains and go out.


	9. Chapter 9

~•~

Hoseok walked even faster, cursing his small legs. Sola had threatened to tell the dark haired guy - Hoseok had decided that he would call him 'Spy' - made it easier for everyone.

Yes!  
Sola - the tiny witch - had threatened to tell Spy that Hoseok had a crush on him, then she disappeared. Now Hoseok was in full panic mode.

He kept on swerving his head around, fluffy, slightly long hair swishing in time, trying to find his best friend that was trying to kill him. He increased his speed so that he was almost in a flat out run, then he hit it.

As the feel of the hard wall registered, Hoseok had a vague thought that maybe he should have kept his eyes forward while moving at the speed of a mile a minute. 

Yoongi paused as something slammed into him, his first response was to go on the defensive because he wasn't always safe even though he was a god but then a squeal floated up to his ears and he looked down to see Hoseok on his ass.

Hoseok's face burned as he realized that it was no wall he ran into but Spy. He glowered up at him even though he had been the one running without looking, the embarrassment had wiped out all logical thoughts from his brain.

"You shoved me." He accused, his books scattered all around him, a couple students paused to watch them but Hoseok didn't give a damn.

Yoongi just smiled, too distracted with watching Hoseok sprawled on the ground like that, it was a temptation knocking at the door of his celibacy - at least until his wife fell in love with him but what were the chances of that - Hoseok just sitting there looking breathless and edible should be illegal.

Then Hoseok's words registered and he frowned. "I shoved you?" He scoffed. "You were the one running around with your eyes behind you." Immediately those snarky words left Yoongi's mouth, he regretted them because Hoseok's face closed up and he looked like a whipped puppy.

"Aw, Hell!" He rubbed his face, pushing the dark locks away. "I shouldn't have said that." He mumbled to himself then stretched out a hand. "Why don't we start over?" He asked in the nicest voice he could manage but he had a feeling it wasn't working.

Hoseok stared up at him as if the hand stretched out was a tentacle not a living, breathing, human hand. Well that went without saying because Spy's hand wasn't average, no it wasn't average at all. His hands were so large, Hoseok had a feeling he could crush his head with one of those, his eyes traced the veins crisscrossing that big hand and he suddenly had the craziest urge to touch it.

Yoongi squirmed as Hoseok kept staring at his hand, he pulled it back and slipped it in a pocket. He shouldn't have done that either, Hoseok was a guy what if he thought Yoongi saw him as weak.  
"I'm sorry." He apologized without thinking and froze, he should have said those words a long time ago.

"Why are you apologizing?" Hoseok asked, training his big, green eyes on Spy's face.

Yoongi wished he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "For shoving you?" He phrased it as a question.

Hoseok averted his head, a little embarrassed at the rude way he was treating Spy. Spy was actually nicer than he'd expected, plus he still had to win that bet. "Could you help me up?"

Yoongi's eyes widened as Hoseok stretched out a slender hand towards him, gently he wrapped a big hand around that ridiculously fragile wrist and helped him up.

Hoseok hid a gasp as he was picked off the floor like he weighed nothing. "Thank you." He mumbled, brushing his clothes and bent down to pick up his strewn books.

Spy beat him to it, quickly gathering the materials and handing it to him. "Do you mind if I walk you to class?" He asked hesitantly like he was unsure or maybe awkward as hell but that wasn't possible. Right?

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" Hoseok blurted out in shock then regretted his words immediately. "I-I didn't m-mean it that way, I-I was just surprised." He amended. "But yes, I'll walk with you. Do you have art right now?"

Yoongi blinked, surprised at his good luck, Hoseok had no idea that they had all classes together because Yoongi browbeat the school authorities into doing so but that was a topic for another day. "Yeah I do."

They walked in a tense silence for a while, Yoongi was struggling with the need to snatch Hoseok and pull him into an empty classroom so he could take him but that was a nada or Andrei would hunt him down and probably stab him, again.

Hoseok was dying internally, he had to find a way to ask for Spy's real name before they got to their art class which was drawing close and closer and it didn't help that everyone in the hallway was staring at them - although Spy didn't notice - it wasn't hidden knowledge that Kiri Payne herself had claimed him.

"Umm..." Hoseok tried then cleared his throat when he realized he couldn't even hear himself, being an introvert definitely didn't come in handy in situations like this.

"Hmm?" Spy hummed to him.

Hoseok was shocked, he hadn't expected Spy to hear him. Hell! He barely heard himself. "I-I said, I don't know your name." He finally got out and breathed a sigh of relief because just then the art class was just a few steps away.

Spy gave him a weird look, it was so intense Hoseok had to avert his face. "Yoongi, my name is Yoongi. Min Yoongi." He muttered, looking away.

Hoseok grinned, finally he had a name to match the face and he really liked his name but he wasn't telling him that. "Oh, I'm Jung Hos..."

"Hoseok." Yoongi cut him off, still looking away. "I know." With that he walked off coldly and Hoseok had to stand for a couple of seconds alone to gather his thoughts.

He could have sworn they we're actually warming up to each other --- wait! What was he doing here thinking about things like that, he'd completed his mission and he still didn't want to have anything to do with Yoongi.

It's not like a couple minutes of nice was going to cause a complete turn around of his arrogant attitude, he probably just felt a little guilty for making Hoseok fall.

But still...

What the hell had just happened?


	10. Chapter 10

~•~

Hoseok finally went in, after standing outside the art class for a long while like a moron. He walked straight to his seat, still lost in thought. He vaguely noticed someone sitting in the chair next to him.

Their arts teacher came in, a short, bubbly woman who would have looked perfect in a cast of cartoon characters. He ignored most of her excited chattering, it wasn't that he hated school, he just wasn't very good at drawing or painting.

"...will group up in pairs for your project..."

Hoseok snapped out of his trance at this, desperately looking in Sola's direction so that they would partner up like they always did, she was in deep conversation with Andrei and didn't look back at him.  
That was it, he was going to go sell her.

"You'll partner with the person sitting beside you." Miss. Bert was saying. "Because I know you'll all rush for your friends, I also want this to be a good opportunity to make new friends."

Hoseok groaned internally and felt like banging his head on his desk. "I don't know Miss Bert what if I don't want new friends." He muttered darkly under his breath.

"The project is really simple, one person will be the model and the other will paint them, it could be life-sized, a portrait or a full painting." She continued.

Groans started up around the class and the dark-haired teacher had to raise her shrill voice to regain control again.

Hoseok actually banged his head on the table this time and kept it there, a little terrified to look at who was sitting beside him. He suddenly regretted his decision to sit near the wall - although it had seemed like the best decision at the time - but now it meant he only had one option.

He turned to the side and nearly started bawling, he wanted to wake up again and start this day over, as a matter of fact he wanted to start the week over. 

It was Yoongi.

"Hey." Hoseok greeted awkwardly, they had parted weirdly and he wasn't exactly sure were they were at just then.

Yoongi nodded distractedly, his body strung up tighter than coiled steel, he really needed a fight to let go of all the tension because nothing was more maddening than being beside Hoseok but being unable to touch him.

Hoseok gulped, the look in Yoongi's eyes was a little scary and he wondered if the guy was mad because he hadn't known his name. He decided that he might as well put out all his failings in one fell swoop.  
"I...um I-I don't k-know how to paint." He said quietly, unconsciously tucking a lock of his red-gold hair behind one ear, eyes down.

Yoongi felt a lick of heat go through him and cursed, he was going to go mad if this continued. Then he remembered Hoseok said something. "I can paint, a little so you can be the model."

Hoseok nodded and turned his attention to the teacher, listening intently.

Yoongi stared at his beautiful side profile and he was suddenly consumed with the need to run his palm down the soft skin of his face. His hands, eager to get with the program were already reaching forward. Thank fuck he caught himself in time.

Plus he'd already scared the boy enough, he rubbed a hand down his face again, trying to relax. It wasn't working, if anything his body coiled tighter, heat vibrating under his muscles. He glanced at Hoseok again but Hoseok was suddenly very interested in whatever the tiny human in front of them was blabbering about.

Hoseok could feel the piercing stare from those stormy, gray eyes. It was with effort that he kept his gaze on Miss Bert, although all he was doing was just watching her mouth move, he couldn't have told you what she was saying even if his life depended on it.

But it wasn't his fault, anyone would have lost their cognitive capabilities if Yoongi stared at them, especially with that look in his eyes. It was like his eyes had the ability to burrow under Hoseok's skin.

"You're to turn in your projects in three weeks, that should be more than enough time to complete them. I'll end the class early today so you can get to know your partners better." She beamed at them even as more students groaned.   
"We'll have a school sleepover then so that you can have enough time to put the finishing touches, the projects are to be submitted to my desk on the day after the sleep over." She concluded. "Have a nice day class."

Hoseok groaned as she left, dropping his head on the table and leaving it there. He hated school sleepovers and never came for them but apparently there was no getting out of this one, he needed the marks or he was going to flunk art.  
Talk about your horrible days.

"Seokie!" Sola called excitedly, coming up to them, her partner, Andrei in tow. "Oh hi Yoongi." She greeted cheerily.

Hoseok's head shot up at this and he gave his friend a dirty look.  
So she knew... But wait! We're talking about Sola here of course she knew.

Greetings went round and Hoseok found himself appreciating how handsome and nice Andrei was if only he could break Sola out of her asexuality but knew that was never happening, maybe he could get with Andrei.  
The more time they spent together, the more he realized he didn't mind.

A burning stare boring into his head made him whip around only to come in contact with Yoongi's pissed off eyes. Hoseok gulped and looked back at Sola who was excitedly suggesting they all do their projects together, there was no way Yoongi could read his mind, right?  
He looked up at Andrei who averted his eyes immediately, a telltale blush on his cheeks and Hoseok got angry.

Yoongi had no right to be pissed off because he didn't have any right whatsoever. Hoseok was free to be with anyone he wanted to, deeply he wondered if he was doing all this to get Yoongi jealous - it was oddly satisfying to see him ticked off - except why? Why would Hoseok care about what Yoongi thought.

"How about you both come over to our house this afternoon." Andrei said, his husky voice washing over them. "There's enough space, plus no parents."

Apparently they both lived together alone, their parents were business magnates who couldn't be bothered to be saddled with responsibilities like kids. They either had the choice to go to a fancy boarding school or live together and go to public schools and they picked the latter.

"That sounds wonderful." Sola said nicely, more nicely than he'd ever heard her speak and Hoseok narrowed his eyes, she was up to something.

"I stay with Seokie because my parents are on a business trip so just tell me your address and we'll come over." Sola continued, constantly embarrassing him by choosing to call him by her pet name for him, he ground his teeth together.

"I can pick you up." Yoongi spoke up, his voice a raspy darkness. "Just give me a time and address and I'll come pick you and Seokie up." He looked at Hoseok as he used the pet name, pink lips up in an amused smirk.

Hoseok squeezed his fancy pen tightly almost breaking the poor thing. "Fine." He mumbled darkly, just wanting to be out of there. Eyes dark, he recited off his address, wringing his hands underneath the table the whole time.

He liked looking at Andrei because Yoongi caused a whirlpool of emotions in him every time his eyes met those slate grey ones. Anger, irritation and something else... He really didn't want to know what that something else was.

But Andrei was...Andrei was nice to look at, his pretty light blue eyes made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, he wanted to giggle but covered his mouth, he didn't want to have to start to explain.

The class suddenly went quiet and Hoseok sat up in his seat, he didn't need to look to know who it was, Sola's dangerous expression was loud enough.

"Hi Yoongi." Kiri tittered, draping herself all over his arm sure as if she were a coat, her two henchmen were behind her. Cissy and Lucia, they surrounded Andrei like they expected him to bolt, although from the expression on his face it looked like he just might.

Yoongi was irritated by this nuisance, here he was content to watch Hoseok and converse but then the wall fixture came over and attached herself to him. "What do you want Kiera?" He asked in a bored tone, peeling her heavily perfumed self from him - how did the thing not attract insects was a wonder to him.

She frowned but recovered quickly, her fake ass smile plastered on her face again. "It's Kiri and I wanted to know if you and Andrei would like to hang out after school, I know some pretty nice places." She shrugged, throwing her glossy, long blonde hair over a shoulder.

Hoseok's heart sank but he quickly shook it off, he didn't care if Yoongi went out with Kiri but Sola wasn't thinking along that lines, her lips were tight and she clenched her fists like she was already punching the shit out of Kiri in her head, maybe she was.

The entire class was in awe, Kiri never spoke to anyone first, they always went to her and unless you were stupid rich or as popular as her, you didn't stand a chance.

"W..." Yoongi started to say.

"We would love to but..." Andrei cut him off, giving him a reprimanding look. Yoongi just raised his hands in surrender, those bulging muscles stretching out the silk turtle neck. "...we are occupied today, maybe some other time." Andrei declined so nicely, it would take a demon to be mad.

But what do you know... Kiri was quality demon material and then some.

She glared at Sola but the look she gave Hoseok was downright deadly, he gulped, wondering what he had done to deserve such looks that was full with the intent to kill.

"They said some other time." Sola drawled lazily but her voice was hard and her eyes sharp. "Need a signboard?"

"Watch it Solange." Kiri bit out at her, all that sugary sweetness disappearing. "Let's go girls. We'll catch you later, Yoongi, Andrei." She concluded nicely, her pretty voice switching back. It was like flipping a switch - flip - Nice girl - flip - crazy bitch.

The bell rang, breaking the uneasy spell that Kiri and her gang had left behind. Hoseok had never been happier to hear that shrill sound before and was out of his chair and into the hallway before Sola could cook up a way to trap him.


	11. Chapter 11

~•~

"Yoongi, if you kill me then who's going to help you get Hoseok back." Andrei said reasonably, his hands were up and he was backing up away from a mad Yoongi who really looked like he was about to stab him back to the underworld.

"You kept on flirting with him!" Yoongi half yelled but he cut off the chase and started to pace.

"I never said I wasn't interested in him." Andrei shrugged, pushing a hand through his white hair.

Yoongi cut him a murderous glare. "He's my wife..."

"Was." Andrei cut in.

Yoongi's eyes narrowed.

"You aren't married yet in this life." The Incubus continued, looking unbothered by the god's roiling anger.

"He's practically your mom!" Yoongi threw his hands up, getting more aggravated even though he knew Andrei was just messing with him.

"That was lifetimes ago, plus I've seen him grow up again tons of times over so it doesn't count." He flipped a thick, double edged needle in his hands, the sliver weapon glinting off the sunlight.

Yoongi hunched over, the latent power in his huge body burning to the top. "What are you trying to pull off here?" He demanded, one step away from decimating Andrei's head from the rest of his body.

Andrei pegged him with a hard look like he was about to go head to head with his best friend over Hoseok then he paused and burst out laughing, hitting his thighs. "I can believe you fell for that, you're pathetic." He gasped, laughing harder.

Yoongi relaxed and let out a small smile, Andrei wasn't bad, at all. "As long as it's over Hoseok." He mumbled , crossing his arms.

"How about I make the next three weeks interesting." Andrei drawled, going back to flipping the thick needle.

Yoongi perked up then his grey eyes darkened. "Why do I feel like I'm not going to like what you're going to say?"

The Incubus shrugged, pushing himself from the wall and standing to his full six feet. He was still small compared to Yoongi though but then again, who wasn't?  
"Depends on your perception, it's a win win for all sides trust me."

Yoongi's eyes grew shrewd but he inclined his head, inky black hair fanning around his face. "Let's hear it first before you nominate it for an Oscar."

Andrei chuckled but went on. "It's a simple game, a bet of sorts."

"Go on." Yoongi encouraged impatiently, waving a hand.

"First to get Hoseok to kiss them before the school sleepover wins." He flipped the needle once more and threw it across the room, it embedded itself in the wall.   
"Mind you, you can't kiss Hoseok or force him to kiss you but you are allowed to manipulate the situation. The only way to win is if Hoseok kisses you." Andrei added, crossing his own arms around his well formed chest. While he wasn't packing like Yoongi, he wasn't scrawny either.

"Those are all the rules?" Yoongi asked.

"Pretty much." Andrei replied.

"What's the trophy?" 

"Are you considering it?" Andrei quirked an eyebrow, he'd given up his ways of tempting humans but Hoseok was hardly human and he really wanted to kiss Hoseok.

"Maybe."

"Winner gets to take Hoseok to the dance, how about that?" He offered.

Yoongi's eyes sparkled but he bent his head to hide it. "How about tips? It's going to be a helluva job to get Hoseok to kiss me, I'd like to be paid properly."

Andrei rolled his eyes but went with the program. "Fine, what do you want? And no, I'm not leaving Hoseok alone."

"Seems like you really want that vacay to Astra." He drawled, calmly slamming him against the wall.

"Threats won't work." Andrei met his stare head on.  
Yoongi was scared, he knew this and nothing short of brute force would make him take a step other than stealing Hoseok and losing him again.

The god was scared.

"Now what do you want? Although I imagine that kissing Hoseok would be one hell of a tip."

Yoongi let him go and flexed his arm, maybe he should pick up smoking, the inability to drink was wearing down on him. "Fine." He muttered, going to pick up his car keys. "I'll go get them, try not to throw a party while I'm gone." He threw over a shoulder.

Andrei shook his head as he watched Yoongi go, he'd never regretted running from Astra even though he was barely a teenager then.

Walking around the huge, sprawling house, he tried to spruce up the place a bit, although there wasn't much need for that. A maid came in thrice a week to clean up plus the fact that they really didn't need to eat, unless they wanted to, helped keep the place in top condition.

Ice cream was the only edible thing in the house.  
Thinking about food, Andrei rubbed his neck, now that he was back on Earth again, he was going to need to feed.  
It was definitely going to be a guy, he wasn't sure he could stand a girl touching him, except maybe Sola but then she acted like his big sister.

He started to get the house set for when they would get there, they'd already gotten the equipments they would need for their project so it was simply a matter of their partners getting there.

When everything was set he decided to take a quick shower and change into something more comfortable than the silk shirt he had on and slacks, maybe cut offs and a hoodie.

Their penthouse was located in the high rise area of Reef City and while Hoseok's house hadn't been anywhere near here, his address pinpointed that he lived in a really nice neighborhood, the kind where your kids could stay on the lawn well past midnight. 

Sounds of a door closing floated over to him as he toweled his hair dry, he'd thrown on a black hoodie and an aesthetically faded cutoff. His hair was still damp but it would have to do, he walked out.

"Hey Andrei." Sola greeted excitedly, bounding over to pull him into a hug.

"Sola." He mumbled as she grabbed him in a bear hug. He waited for the familiar panic to set in, that choking cloying feeling but nothing happened. No terror, no fear. Impulsively he hugged her back, ignoring Yoongi's stunned expression.

"H-Hi Andrei." Hoseok stuttered, his pale skin a bright red to rival his beautiful hair.

"Oh, hey Hoseok." He walked over and hugged him as well when he let him go he didn't step out of his personal space, pinning him with an intense look from those pale, blue eyes. "How was the drive? I hope Yoongi didn't drive like he was drunk?"

Hoseok blushed harder and unconsciously, his tiny hands flew up to hide his cheeks. "The drive was fine, your house is pretty." He mumbled, stumbling over his own feet to put distance between them.

Hoseok wasn't this awkward around boys, sure he was smaller than most his age, his height coming to a pitiful five feet seven inches, Sola was taller by three inches but he was never going to admit it to her.  
Andrei had to be at least six feet, he towered over him but that feeling got worse when he looked up to Yoongi - maybe he should start wearing heels.

"Why don't we get started?" Sola suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Andrei agreed and they all filed into the wide living room that had been cleared out already, the entire room was bright and easels, paintbrushes, stands, everything they needed was already set up.

Hoseok was unnerved by the huge person towering over him, Yoongi was walking behind him and he had to keep his eyes on the floor so he didn't trip and go sprawling because the feel of Yoongi's eyes on his body was enough to scramble his brains.

"So who's going to be the model between you two?" Hoseok directed at the other group.

"Andrei!" Sola answered for him. "He can paint too but he's so much more aesthetic than I'll ever be." She said without a hint of hatred or upset - you had to love the girl.

"I'm the model..."

"Not surprising." Sola muttered, earning a dirty look from him.

Hoseok turned to Yoongi who was still staring at him with those unnerving, burning eyes of his. "How do you want me?"

Yoongi nearly said, in his room, on his bed naked but he caught himself in time. Shaking his head to clear out the growing fog of lust, he concentrated on the moment and not what he'd rather be doing. "It's your choice, if you want me to paint you like this, it's totally your call."  
He replied, moving to start to put out the tools of his trade.

Hoseok was in a baby pink sweater, that was a couple sizes too big and skinny jeans, ripped - Sola was living with him now and she seemed to draw energy from how much of his thighs were visible to the rest of the world.

"Not happening!" Sola cut in when he was about to shrug and give the go ahead. "Come with me." She latched on to his hand, the other one grabbing onto Andrei's wrists. "We'll be right back." She nodded to Yoongi taking off.

Yoongi watched her manhandle the two boys and wondered if she would be up for hire, he really needed someone like her in the underworld.  
He continued arranging and rearranging his equipment because his hands were still shaking and he knew that the only thing that could get rid of his jittery state was a good fight, booze or touching Hoseok and none of those looked like particularly possible options.

He yanked a hand through his hair, he was a mess. His mind and body were already conditioned to stealing Hoseok and fucking him for the next couple days in human time, the clamp of self-control he had on himself was wobbly. He swore, this had better work.

The door swung open and he looked up on impulse and immediately regretted it, if he thought he was hard before, then his zipper was about to break now.

Sola had put Hoseok in a gauzy something or the other, it was creamy and transparent and revealed all of those glorious collar bones, he still wore his skinny jeans.

Yoongi suddenly had trouble breathing, just where the fuck was all the air in this part of the world? He had to grip his thighs hard before his hands did something treasonous like rip off the pretty thing Hoseok had on and pulled him closer to Yoongi so that he could use his fangs to go to work on those flawless collarbones.

Sola had also put Andrei into something drool worthy, he thought. He wasn't even sure, the little air his body was processing definitely wasn't enough for all that brain work.

He was still out of it when Sola arranged them, it was going to be a portrait but the rest of the body's position reflected on the face, or at least that was what Sola was saying. He'd be damned if any of all that made any sense to him.

"Yoongi?" Hoseok's voice cleared his head somewhat, he turned in his direction.

"Are you okay?" Hoseok couldn't help asking, Yoongi was looking out of it, eyes glazed over lips parted as if he couldn't get enough air.

Yoongi watched Hoseok's lips move up and down but the words didn't register to him. "Fuck!" He cursed inaudibly, rubbing his face. "Yeah." He replied, hoping that his reply was sane enough.

The last thing he needed was Hoseok asking him about his career or his age.   
'Yeah' definitely wasn't an answer to any of those questions.

Hell! He needed to get out of there.


	12. Chapter 12

~•~

Just when Yoongi was about to call it quits, snatch Hoseok and take off for the underworld with nothing but hours of mindless fucking in their nearest future, the doorbell rang.

Yoongi paused and so did Sola, the sex demon too was suddenly tense.

"Is anybody expecting someone?" Hoseok frowned, trying not to move his head so much. It had taken Sola ages to get him into a position that she decided was perfect and he wasn't about to go through that torture once again.

"I'll go get it then." Sola offered when everyone shrugged negatively.

Hoseok tried to keep his eyes trained on a window orifice but he couldn't see it, as soon as Sola left two pairs of eyes burned into his body and he suddenly wished he was anywhere but here.

Sola came back with a frown. "A pissed off man named... Jin? Do you know hi..." She didn't get all her words out because the person that had to be Jin had come in behind her.

Hoseok did a double take, the man was breathtaking and he wasn't the kind of person to let other people take his breath away, in a flowing silk shirt and tight slacks, he looked like a model. A very successful one.

Yoongi cursed under his breath. "What the hell do you want Jin?"

The man swept into the damn place like he owned it. "Where's Namjoon?" He asked stiffly, not wasting anytime and getting right to the point.

"I'm not a fucking babysitter." He growled, wishing now more than ever that he had a glass in his hand or maybe an entire fucking bottle.

"And thank god for that." Andrei muttered.

Jin didn't even spare him a look. "You don't have to be to tell me where the hell my husband went, I can't find him and I need to yell at him, maybe stab him once or twice."

Hoseok's eyed widened at the man's words, was he some kind of criminal?

Sola just grinned, she really liked the pretty man with the pretty bronde colored hair. "What did your husband do? Sir." She asked, tagging on the last part hesitantly.

Jin paused his intense interrogation of a bored looking Yoongi and turned that pretty head of hair in Sola's direction, vaguely Hoseok wondered what was the name of that shade of brown-blonde.

The queen of all gods turned his head to the human female that had questioned him, he hadn't really noticed anyone else in the room other than Yoongi. It was the same girl that had come to the door for him. 

"First, never call me sir." He shuddered. "I'm not that old." At this point Yoongi and Andrei choked, he cut a glare at them but continued. "Second, my husband..." The word husband had the same energy as 'shit-bag'. "...cheated on me so I need Yoongi to tell me where to find him so I can draw my initials on his face, with my palm." He continued savagely.

Hoseok cringed, for a delicate and fragile looking person, he sure carried a lot of rage. "Do you know where his husband is?" He asked shakily, wanting the crazy man out of the house so that they could get back to their project.

"Not a clue." Yoongi shrugged. "Look, Namjoon isn't my favorite person, why the hell would you think I'd help him?" Yoongi threw out sarcastically. "If anything you should go to Jimin, that love-life screwing idiot might know." He averted his head and muttered. "Titans know that he's always wanted to get Namjoon in his bed."

Jin positively glowered, his anger darkening the room.

"I don't think it's wise to make him angry." Andrei whispered to his best friend.

Yoongi sighed in exasperation. "I don't fucking know where he is Jin, do you really see me risking my neck for him?"

Jin studied the god of death in front of him one last time, Yoongi was right, there was no reason he would help Namjoon or that his cheating husband would ask him for help, not a chance, not even a slim one.  
But Namjoon had to be somewhere.

"Fine." Jin accepted, walking around a bit just to make everyone uncomfortable. "If you hear anything, let me know." He ordered, haughtily going out.

Yoongi watched the goddess go with wary eyes, he knew he shouldn't had agreed when Namjoon brought up the offer, well his payment had just doubled.

"He's going to be back isn't he?" Andrei murmured.

"It's Jin, were you expecting something different?" Yoongi muttered darkly. "This is a mess."

"Who was that?" Sola asked, craning her head around to follow Jin's retreating figure.

Yoongi quickly whipped his head in Andrei's direction, hoping the demon would take a hint and keep his yap shut - no chance of that.

"His brother's wife." Andrei said with barely restrained glee, refusing to meet Yoongi's spitting eyes.

Hoseok whipped his head around momentarily forgetting about his plan to stay put. "You have a brother?"

"It's a little complicated." Andrei started to say.

"How about you shut up." He threatened the yammering sex demon, it wouldn't help anyone to know that his brother's wife was also their sister but hey, it wasn't like there were a lot of choices among the Olympian gods.

"But he's your brother right?" Hoseok pushed, suddenly wanting to know about his family. Would they like him? He cringed from the thought.  
Apparently sitting in one spot for a long time cooks your brain.

"You could say that." Yoongi replied evasively.

"Do you have any food around here?" Sola suddenly asked, stretching.

"There's lots of ice-cream." Andrei spoke up. "Let me go get it." He offered, going out and coming back with a tray of big glass bowls of ice-cream.

"You brought just three, doesn't Yoongi want some?" Hoseok asked when a large bowl was placed in his hands.

"Now you've done it." Andrei sighed, waiting for the crude reply that was definitely coming.

"No, I don't want any frozen cum,thank you very much." He waved a hand, packing up his painting tools, it was starting to get late so they would soon have to go. Yoongi wished he could keep Hoseok with him.

Hoseok choked on a swallow of ice-cream and started coughing, he swallowed spasmodically so that the ice-cream didn't end up killing him. "W-What?" He spluttered.

Yoongi paused what he was doing to watch Hoseok choke with deep interest, he rather liked him choking.

"Please don't encourage him." Andrei begged and the sound of his voice brought Yoongi back to the present.

He shook his head. "Cum? Don't you know what that means?" He asked nonchalantly, his anger at Namjoon and his crazy wife fading away as he caught a glance of Hoseok's burning face.

"Stop torturing him." Sola whacked him on the upside of his head, hard and he was too stunned to do anything.

Andrei looked equally shocked then he burst out laughing. "You're the best Sola, have I ever told you that?" He gasped out in-between chuckles.

Sola grinned. "No but you didn't have to because I know it." She huffed. "It's time to go and if you drive like a psycho again Yoongi, I won't use my palm next time." She threatened, going out.

Yoongi's expression darkened and he looked like he was gearing up for a bout of complaints. "I don't fucking drive like a psycho." He refused, following Sola.

"You nearly mowed that old woman down." She sassed him and there was a sound like she'd hit him again.

"Did you see her speed, a sleeping snail would have passed her and would you stop fucking hitting m... Ow!" His yelp rang out again. "What was that for?"

"Stop cursing." She said decidedly.

"Stop curs... You're not my fucking mo... Ow! I will rip your hands out of your shoulder sockets..."

Their voices started to fade away.

"Do you think we should go stop that before someone starts bleeding?" Hoseok asked, finally getting done with his ice-cream. His teeth were too sensitive so he had to eat it gently, Sola on the other hand could chew ice cubes - she was dangerous, that one.

"Not at all." Andrei refused, obviously enjoying himself. "No one has smacked him around like that in a long time, he needs the experience."

Hoseok laughed and placed the bowl on the tray with the others. "Where's the way to the kitchen?" He asked, smiling gently, the tray in his small hands.

Andrei froze, staring at Hoseok's bright smile. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind, hadn't Hoseok asked him a question? but his circuits were fried at the moment, he couldn't even remember the color of his own hair.

Hoseok averted his head, unsettled by the intense way Andrei was staring at him. "Are you okay?" He couldn't help asking when the staring went on.

"What?" Andrei mumbled absently then caught himself. "I mean, I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. Let me take that, you have to go out and meet them before they kill each other anyway."

"Oh okay." Hoseok whispered, his voice disappearing when Andrei stepped into his personal space, only the tray separated them.

Andrei leaned forward like he was about to kiss him, enjoying the way his leaf green eyes refused to meet his and his long lashes fluttered rapidly. "See you in school tomorrow." He finally said, letting his voice go low and his gaze hooded.

Hoseok finally met Andrei's eyes and felt a jolt of heat pass through his body - he needed to get out of there before he did something life-ending like wrap his arms around those broad shoulders and kissed him.  
"Yeah, sure." He mumbled absently, handing over the tray and quickly making his escape.

Andrei watched Hoseok run away with a satisfied smirk. He loved to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day off, Chapter 11 and 12 were supposed to be published yesterday, which means tomorrow you get two more chapters! Yay me! 
> 
> P. S: I wrote some chapters down but I'm still not done with it and I'm lazing around because of this... Someone yell at me to go write...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I would publish a new set of chappies today!
> 
> So enjoy!

~•~

Hoseok crumbled the wretched piece of paper that Sola had discreetly slipped in his hand, the urge to whack his head on his desk was getting stronger as the day wore on.

Something was wrong, school hours weren't supposed to be endless.  
But that was exactly what was happening to Hoseok just then, Yoongi was sitting beside him again today and it seemed he would always sit there.

They hadn't exchanged more than a couple sentences throughout the entire day and that should have been a good thing right? But no! No it wasn't... It just made the tension between them louder than ever.

The few times they made eye contact was pure torture to Hoseok, Yoongi's heated stares made him feel like he was on fire and the fact that the burning feeling was making him fidget didn't make Hoseok any happier.

Hoseok watched the clock with a desperation that had to be associated with near death experiences, which was true because if Hoseok had to spend any more time beside the dark haired that was practically devouring him with his eyes, he might just die.

The bell rang for the end of the day and Hoseok gathered his things and dashed out of the class, he didn't even wait for Sola, she knew the way back home after all.

When he successfully passed the classroom area he relaxed and slowed down, looking back to check if anyone followed him when it was all clear, he paused to catch his breath, leaning against a door.   
It wouldn't help anyone if he passed out on the rush back to his house.

Someone opened the door from the inside and Hoseok started to gather momentum to let rip a scream but he didn't get that far. The person on the other side pulled him against a big, warm body, one hand wrapped around his smaller body, the other hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream.

Hoseok felt his heartbeat speed up to a mile a minute as he struggled with his captor, the door was quickly closed and it was just the both of them in a dimly lit class.

Hoseok struggled harder as the person held him tight, he tried to get the hand covering his mouth in between his teeth to bite down on but the grip was too tight. The arm wrapped around him was even tighter, his feet dangling from the ground from how hard the person was holding him.

Yoongi bit back a groan as Hoseok's ass rubbed against him.  
Andrei would bite off his head if he found out about what he planned to do but that was only if he found out and Yoongi wasn't telling, knowing Hoseok he'd be too flustered to tell anyone.

"Why did you run away?" He murmured beside Hoseok's ear, feeling a shudder go through the smaller male, removing his hand from Hoseok's mouth to slip it around that slender neck.

Hoseok froze his struggles to escape as Yoongi's voice registered in his brain, not that his struggles had been any help, it didn't even look like Yoongi noticed he was struggling, he knew the guy was strong - obviously - but not this strong.

That voice...  
Hoseok bit his lip to push back the embarrassing sound that nearly escaped his lips, Yoongi's voice should be illegal. It wasn't safe for someone looking like that to have a voice that raked down your spine.

Then he remembered that Yoongi had asked him a question, it was a feat that he even remembered, considering his entire backside was pressed against Yoongi's hard body.

He gulped. "I-I w-wasn't ru-running." He stuttered hard, if he thought he was going to pass out before, right now he was sure he was about to slip into a coma.

Yoongi dipped his head and caught Hoseok's earlobe lightly between his teeth. "That's a lie, Seokie." He drawled again in that wicked voice of his.

Hoseok couldn't hold back his gasp arching as heat licked through his body. "P-Please let m-me go." He whispered, as much as he enjoyed his position, he knew he was going to regret it later plus he didn't want any of this.

Yoongi let his head hang and let out an explosive curse, Sola had said he hadn't even kissed anyone yet but for a virgin, Hoseok knew how to drive a guy crazy.  
It took most of his self control not to slam him against a wall and fuck his brains out.

The sound of the soft begging didn't help anything down below, Yoongi sighed. He had just wanted to hold Hoseok to ground himself before he lost his mind but if he stayed around him any longer, he would lose his mind.  
But he should give him something to remember him by.

Hoseok's eyes widened as he felt Yoongi's head dip towards the curve of his neck again, he'd been lost in thought wondering just how Yoongi had been able to get here so fast.   
A moan peeled out of his lips as Yoongi latched onto the sensitive skin on his neck and started sucking hard.

Hoseok suddenly felt like he was going over and quickly raised both hands to grab onto Yoongi's neck so he wouldn't fall although there was no way he actually would with how tight Yoongi was holding him but Yoongi dragging his teeth down his neck made him feel lightheaded so it was just reflex.

Yoongi murmured appreciatively as he felt Hoseok wrap those slender arms around him, using his other hand, now free to slip a hand under the light sweater Hoseok wore to brush a nipple.

He wasn't breaking any rules as long as he didn't kiss Hoseok and as hard as it was he wouldn't, that's why he kept Hoseok's back to himself, if he turned him around. He'd kiss him senseless.

Hoseok felt his body melt as Yoongi dragged his teeth across his collarbones. What was he complaining about again? Oh! Yes! He didn't want this.

"Let me go Yoongi." He tried to say with conviction but his voice betrayed him and it came out sounding very fucked out.

Yoongi knew he should let Hoseok go now but he was so very selfish so he practically bit on another hickey, taking his time so that it would be a dark blue, maybe black. He always liked black on Hoseok.

Hoseok's mouth fell open, harsh gasps escaping him. The pleasure was building fast and the last thing he needed was having an orgasm from having his neck sucked on, talk about your life ending moments.

Just when he couldn't take anymore, Yoongi let him go.  
Without a backwards glance or even a yell at Yoongi or two, maybe a punch or kick, he scrambled out of the abandoned class room.

As he rushed down the hallways, he was grateful for his oversized sweater, the last thing he needed was flashing everyone the obvious hard on in his skinny jeans.

Yoongi collapsed into a chair as he watched Hoseok run out like the fucking room was on fire.

He rubbed his face, he couldn't blame him, he would have done the same if a guy had pulled him into an empty classroom and tried to chew on his neck.

He raised a fist to punch a hole through the desk in front of him but caught himself in time.  
if Hoseok disliked him before he might as well just hate him now.

What a mess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Agust D's Burn It ft MAX on repeat while I wrote this...  
> I love every song on the D-2 Album.  
> 💜  
> What's your favorite song?


	14. Chapter 14

~•~

Hoseok ran faster than he'd ever had, wanting nothing but to get out of school, go home and hide in his steaming bathroom.

He thought back to what had just happened and tears filled his leaf green eyes, he wasn't looking at where he was going and soon bumped into someone.

Andrei had been rushing around school, teleporting around looking for Yoongi, he'd seen the way the bastard had rushed out of class after Hoseok and knew that the poor boy was in deep shit so you can imagine his surprise when the person he was worried about slammed into his arms.

"Hoseok?" He held on to his arms to steady him, blinking when he noticed that Hoseok was shaking, that does it, he was going to hit Yoongi for real this time.

"Hoseok? Are you okay? What happened?" From how hard Hoseok was shaking and how he kept on burying his face in Andrei's chest even though Andrei was trying to look at his face, Andrei knew Hoseok was definitely not okay but he couldn't help asking.

He pulled them out to a hidden spot outside the school, he could imagine that the redhead wouldn't want to be in a closeted place with anyone just yet if he was right about what Yoongi did to him.

"Was it Yoongi?" He asked quietly, a silent threat in his tone, as he pulled Hoseok's slender body against his, rubbing his back to comfort him.

Hoseok blushed carrot red, there was no way he was telling anyone about what happened even though he felt violated. It would just be like putting a muzzle to his own head.

So he shook his head and brought up his hands to his face to wipe the stray tears that had leaked out of his eyes, he was more than happy he hadn't broken out into sobs.

Hoseok raised his head up to look in Andrei's pale blue eyes and cleared his throat. "No. It's nothing, I'm fine really." He mumbled, finally relaxing for the first time all day in Andrei's arms.

Andrei bit back a groan and found himself not blaming Yoongi, as those glassy, tear filled, leaf green eyes lifted up to his, he had to restructure his priorities.

Hoseok had been his mom when Yoongi first found him and he was the only reason Hoseok stayed even if he ended up killing himself again several months later and by the time he'd reincarnated and grew up again, Andrei was all grown up.

So that was a definite no go, wanting to kiss Hoseok was just a healthy competition but he had to get the thought of fucking him out of his bloody head although it wasn't easy. Andrei was hungry.

He shook his head and concentrated on Hoseok who still had those beautiful, big eyes trained on him. "Alright, fine if you say so." He found his hands slipping lower to the cleft above Hoseok's ass before he could stop himself. "Do you need a ride home?"

Hoseok panicked a little at the thought of seeing Yoongi again.  
Granted, he was going to see him the next day, maybe even sit with him but just then he was sure he couldn't handle looking into that painfully handsome face and heated grey eyes.

"No I'm fine." He refused quickly, stepping out of Andrei's hands. "I need the walk to clear my head anyway but thanks for the offer. See you tomorrow."

As Hoseok walked off, he wondered why he couldn't want Andrei more who was almost perfect but instead while his feelings for Andrei was just a simmering attraction, what he felt for Yoongi was a tornado compared to that.

Andrei watched Hoseok walk off a little unsteadily, he'd kept quiet about it because if Hoseok knew he might have passed out.

His neck was littered with hickeys, a whole fucking lot of them, like piranhas had given him lots of tiny kisses.

He knew Yoongi was a violent lover, he wouldn't be sure because they'd never fucked which was a little surprising but it was simply because Yoongi wouldn't have sex with anyone else except Hoseok.  
It wasn't a matter of morals.

But going by the dark patches on Hoseok's neck that no doubt went lower, Yoongi had no doubt been holding himself back. Makes you wonder how it would have been like if he had let go.

Andrei shook his head as he stalked off in the direction he had seen Hoseok running from, this wasn't the time to start drooling over the arrogant S. O. B. He'd hurt Hoseok and Andrei was going get revenge.

Yoongi heard the door of the classroom he was in slam open and didn't need to raise his head to know who it was, the anger radiating from Andrei was a palpable thing, make that one more person who was mad at him.  
When would the trend end?

"You bastard!" Andrei exploded, using his momentum to pick Yoongi and slam him against a wall. "What did you do? Punch him in the neck? Over and over again! For fuck's sake!"

Yoongi let himself be manhandled, too exhausted to even put up a fight, the bloodlust was raging under his skin again, louder than ever.  
The alcohol helped keep it down but without that and being around Hoseok all the time had chipped at his defenses.

"I didn't kiss him." He said absently, slate grey eyes very dull.

"No. What you did was even worse."  
Andrei knew he wasn't thinking right at the moment, he'd waited too long and still hadn't fed but that didn't stop him from smashing his fist in Yoongi face, his other hand still holding savagely to the front of his turtle neck.

Yoongi blinked from the sheer force of the blow, that was what happened when he taught the Incubus how to fight. The bruise that sprouted up faded immediately but the pain still rang in his ears.

The punch broke through his exhaustion and tapped into his rage and bloodlust that he had kept a clamp on by mere will power alone.

Yoongi's eyes bled to black and he switched positions, slamming Andrei against the wall instead.

Andrei's teeth rattled as Yoongi slammed him against the wall, if the black mist swirling around the god of death was any indication, Yoongi was about to let go.

The Incubus felt a thrill run through his body.

They we're going to regret this.

Yoongi didn't think, crashing his lips on Andrei's own, the brutal pace of their kiss was enough to make blood drip out of the side of the white haired's mouth but he kissed back with desperation.

One hand slipped around Andrei's neck and tightened making his eyes roll back in his head. He couldn't hold back the mewl that escaped his lips as Yoongi grinded into him.

Andrei's pale eyes darkened, turning to an ugly shade of red that he hated but he couldn't help it. Staying in the underworld guaranteed that he wouldn't need sex to stay alive but now he was on Earth and very starved.

Which was a bad thing for a sex demon, he wasn't scared about draining Yoongi because that was impossible but their emotions were going to be in the grinder if they fucked.

Separating their lips briefly, Yoongi ripped off Andrei's sweatshirt with one hand, immediately latching onto a pale pink nipple as soon as his chest was exposed.

Andrei threw his head back so hard, it banged against the wall. It wasn't helping that Yoongi was constantly grinding against him, if this went on he was going to cum. Hard.

Yoongi moved his head to the other nipple and bit it, his hand still massaging the first, now sensitive bud.

Andrei slapped a hand over his mouth, the last thing they needed was someone walking in to check out the weird sounds because then they'd have to kill that person.  
Nothing was going to come in between Andrei and him getting whatever Yoongi planned for him.

His dick was getting very cramped in his skinny jeans but the borderline pain just made Andrei's breath hitch and leave him in pants.

He was so close now and as if Yoongi knew, he grinded down harder, faster, trailing his hot lips up towards Andrei's neck.

Yoongi lifted his head to look Andrei in the eyes, an evil smirk on his face. Then he dipped his head down again and sank his teeth into the soft skin of Andrei's neck.

Andrei came with a scream that was thankfully muffled by his hand, body spasming hard as his orgasm rolled through him. Luckily he had a few tricks up his sleeve as a sex demon and could switch off his cum but the orgasm was so intense he lost control and a little sperm spilled out.

He came for almost fifteen minutes straight each wave stabbing through him so hard his back arched off the wall, little cries escaping his mouth.

When it all finally calmed down, his eyes slipped shut and his body fell limp, the only thing holding his body up was Yoongi.

He sighed, Yoongi must have known he was a hair's breath away from losing it and made him cum to relieve his body a bit, he would still need to have sex but he wasn't going to lose his mind. For now.

"Thank you." He breathed out, his face was buried in the crook of Yoongi's neck.  
He noticed Yoongi was still strung up and realized through the hazy aftermath of his rollercoaster of pleasure that Yoongi hadn't come, it had been all about Andrei.

Andrei felt his eyes slipping shut and he felt so grateful that tears slipped out the edges of his eyes. It was so nice to have someone take care of you. "Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

~•~

Hoseok avoided Yoongi for the next couple days, they still got together to work on their project but he still tried not to be around Yoongi.

Which was pretty hard considering they were seat mates and project partners but he managed to anyway.

The bell rang for the close of the day and Hoseok rushed out like he always did, Sola knew where to find him. He would go outside and wait for her, she was usually caught up talking with Andrei and when he'd tried to ask they went on the defensive.

He didn't particularly care but he wanted to know if Sola was interested in Andrei so that he would back away but Sola still pushed them together at every chance she got.  
So that meant she was still asexual.

He pushed a hand through his hair as he started his walk down the hallways, he was definitely making up for his lack of a love life, now.

He tried not to think back to that day with Yoongi but his mind hated him and did what it wanted, even gave him erotic dreams about it too. Thank goodness Sola was a deep sleeper, if not he couldn't imagine she didn't hear him moaning Yoongi's name sometimes.

Then there was the terror of the school sleepover hanging around his neck, he just wanted to take a break from it all.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that he was passing in front of the abandoned classroom again, usually he'd go the long way around just to avoid it but this time he hadn't noticed.

The door swung open and an arm reached out and pulled him in, a hand covered his mouth as another one wrapped around his squirming body. He rolled his eyes...

This was getting very deja vu...

He stopped squirming and let his body go limp, sighing out in exasperation when Yoongi let go of his mouth. "We really have to stop meeting like this." He muttered, struggling to get free, his entire body tense.

"I can't help that it's the only way to get your attention." Yoongi replied drily, watching with amused interest as Hoseok struggled to get free.

Hoseok was held against the god's body with an arm and Hoseok cursed the fact that the guy was stupid strong. "I'm not into this stealing thingy, trying to talk might be a start."

"You're never around and anytime I 'try to talk' you take off." Yoongi pointed out.

"Would you please let me go." Hoseok bit out, wishing he were facing Yoongi so he could glare at him.

"No, you'll end up running again and Andrei will find you and come beat me up, look I just wanted to apologize okay, I shouldn't have done that." He said stiffly, still holding on to Hoseok.

Hoseok blinked and stopped squirming "Andrei beat you up?" He whispered, beyond stunned.

"That's all you got?" Yoongi demanded in disbelief.

Hoseok swung his legs that dangled above the ground. "I got the rest too." He said a little shyly. "And I wasn't mad, just a little embarrassed."

Yoongi couldn't help his little smile. "How about I take you out, as a way of apologizing."

Hoseok frowned, he noticed that Yoongi still hadn't said he was sorry and that made his mind up for him. "No."

"I know this perfect place that isn't too far from... Wait! What? No? Why?" Yoongi cut himself off after processing Hoseok's reply.

Hoseok rolled his eyes, not surprised that Yoongi had already made up his mind that he would agree. "I don't want to..." He barely got all his words out before Yoongi slipped a hand around him, picking him up bridal style.

Hoseok let out a squeal and latched onto Yoongi's broad shoulders. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Put me down right no... No! Don't you dare carry me out like this." He ordered desperately but Yoongi didn't even act like he heard a word of his ranting.

Hoseok wanted the ground to open up and swallow him but that was too much to wish for wasn't it.

Whispers started up as Yoongi quickly covered the short distance to his car and gently placed Hoseok in the passenger side of a car that should have belonged to a superstar not a high schooler.

"I hate you." Hoseok mumbled, covering his burning face with palms as he sank into the ridiculously soft leather seats.

"No you don't, you're just embarrassed." Yoongi smirked, pulling out.

Hoseok glared at him through the spaces of his fingers. "You've practically ended my life."

"You should wear nail polish." Yoongi commented, keeping his gaze on the road in front of them.

Hoseok choked, eyes bulging, first at the random change of conversation and then at the preposterous suggestion. "Excuse me! How did we start talking about nail polish?"

Yoongi risked a glance at him and winced, Hoseok's beautiful green eyes were spitting fire. "Nothing is going to happen to you at school and I was being candid, nail polish would look good on you." He continued, turning his head back to the road, he didn't need to tag on the fact that the thought of having Hoseok's painted fingers around his dick was the only thought on his mind at the moment.

Hoseok blushed and averted his head, watching the cars pass by them, he pulled out his phone to text Sola because god help them if she couldn't find her 'Seokie'. She would burn down entire police stations until she found him.

He sent her a quick text that he was going on a date with Yoongi then winced, he wasn't surprised when his phone started ringing almost immediately.   
He ignored it.

Yoongi had booked a reservation at a quaint restaurant by the ocean and was actually proud of himself for deciding to take Hoseok there even though it was Andrei that picked out the place.

Something kept intruding into his 'R' rated thoughts and he glanced at Hoseok. "Aren't you going to answer that?" He couldn't help asking when Hoseok kept staring at the device like he expected it to grow teeth and bite him.

Hoseok sighed and reached for his vibrating phone, he'd known it was inevitable but he'd tried to stall anyway. "I am." He tapped accept.

"SEEOOOKKKKIIIIIEEEEEE!!!" Sola's scream ripped out of the phone and he had to yank the phone away before his ears started bleeding.

Yoongi had to twist the steering wheel hard so he wouldn't crash into incoming cars. "What the fuck was that?" He demanded.

Hoseok rubbed his cheek sheepishly. "That was Sola's voice."

"Was she on loud speaker?" Yoongi couldn't help asking.

"Actually no." Hoseok muttered. "But she is now."

"Sola you pull off that sort of shit again and I'll rip out your voice box and use it to make a mini drum for my pet scorpion." Yoongi threatened.

"You don't have a pet scorpion." Andrei's voice floated in.

"Hi Andrei." Hoseok greeted cheerily, happy to hear his voice.

"Hi Seokie, you'll go to the beach with me this weekend won't you?" Andrei asked and snickering could be heard from the background.

Yoongi grinded his teeth at this, Sola knew about their deal and was the judge to decide who the winner was. Well that and the fact that Andrei was just trying to rile him up, he still wasn't going to fuck his best friend no matter what.

"Of course I'd love to go to the beach with yo..." Hoseok started to gush.

"Okay we're here already. Bye." He bit out, snatching the phone up from Hoseok's hand and hanging up.

"Hey! I didn't get to say bye." Hoseok pouted.

Yoongi didn't dare look at him as he carefully parked the car, his eyes were dark with rage which was unnecessary but his head wasn't listening to him.

He put off the engine and quickly went out to open the door for Hoseok, if he was shocked, Hoseok didn't show it and Yoongi was glad he didn't. He wasn't comfortable with all these date shit and talking by the candle light.

He preferred old fashioned fucking as crude as that sounded and he hated that he had to change himself for someone else but this was Hoseok we're talking about.

He gently closed the door and put out his arm, grinning like a crazy person when Hoseok slipped his arm in.   
If this was what he got by changing then he would really try.

They walked hand in hand to the front of the picturesque restaurant in front of them. "Let's go eat."


	16. Chapter 16

~•~

Hoseok gaped as he got a good look at the restaurant they were about to eat at, he'd expected a McDonald's or some cozy shop to eat ice cream at... Okay, natch - he definitely wasn't eating ice cream around Yoongi - but still he wasn't expecting this place.

Ocean's Breeze was simply for the elite, he was sure the amount of cash for a meal here would be more than his school fees.

He eyed the place again, it wasn't a matter of if Yoongi could afford it because the guy owned a penthouse for fuck's sake but because Hoseok knew he would be very uncomfortable among the snotty people inside but he'd suck it up.  
It wasn't like he could bail.

"Are you okay?" Yoongi asked when he noticed Hoseok's hesitation - was this a bad idea after all?

"No, no." The red haired refused quickly, tucking his chin in. "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"They're just people." Yoongi comforted, leading them inside. Andrei had said something like this, that Hoseok might be overwhelmed by the grandeur but was it so bad that Yoongi wanted the best for him?

"Yeah." Hoseok muttered absently, letting Yoongi lead him inside.

Hoseok couldn't help but be conscious of every single fucking thing. Yoongi fit right in with his black silk shirt and fitted slacks while Hoseok felt more than awkward in his black, ripped skinny jeans and an baby blue, oversized sweater.

He cringed into himself as every eye turned on him, they were probably wondering what he was doing with someone like Yoongi.

"Do you have a reservation Sir." A waitress walked up to them, the curvy lady openly eye-fucking Yoongi and Hoseok had to restrain himself from digging two of his fingers into her heavily make-upped eyeballs.

"Yeah, Min." Yoongi said absently, occupied with staring at Hoseok's face.

That was the only reason Hoseok decided to stay even though every female in the place were eyeing his date hungrily, Yoongi kept on staring at him and it made Hoseok kick his head back in pride. Take that hoes!

They were led to their seat and Hoseok didn't complain when Yoongi drew his seat back for him to sit, in fact he could get used to this.

"Here's the menu." The waitress pointed out to them, plastering herself on Yoongi even though the menus were obviously in front of them. "Do you need anything before then, anything at all." She added the last part huskily, biting her painted, definitely botoxed lips.

Hoseok thought that the only thing missing was stripping and swinging her panties over her head, what with how obvious she was being. "No. We don't." Bitch. The bitch part was silent but Hoseok was seriously contemplating saying it out loud.

The waitress blinked, like she didn't even notice he was there but at least she had the common sense to walk off.

"Do you know her?" Yoongi asked curiously, peering at his menu, he kept it up even though he wasn't looking at it there was no way he was putting any of this human crap inside his mouth, vaguely he wondered if they had whiskey.

Hoseok blushed, averting his face, what was he doing being overprotective like they had a label. This was nothing but an apology dinner after all. "No."

"Okay." Yoongi muttered, caught up in trying to figure out which of the ridiculous sounding wines had the most alcohol in them.

Hoseok let his head drop to his menu in front of him and got a whole load of nothing, his thoughts kept swirling around in his head and soon - too soon in Hoseok's opinion - Bitch Waitress came back and what do you know, she had a fresh batch of her grease like lipstick on her lips.

"Have you decided what you'd like?" She asked cheerily to Yoongi, totally ignoring Hoseok.

Yoongi just pointed at a wine option and told her to bring two bottles of it.

She blinked, surprised at his choice. "Is that all you'd like to order Sir?" 

"Yeah, any problem with that?"

She got back in the game and straightened her back. "N-No not at all Sir." The silky undertone at 'Sir' was back again and Hoseok rolled his eyes.

"Is it going to be for you and your younger brother?" She asked curiously and Hoseok sighted a folded up piece of paper in her hand, which definitely had her number on it.

Yoongi gave her a look like she'd lost her mind and Hoseok found an evil satisfaction in the way she cringed from him. "Brother? I think you should stick your nose out of my business and leave my boyfriend alone." He bit out.

"I'll have the salad." Hoseok said into the middle of all that and if his nose was a little higher that was no one's business, deciding not to talk about the fact that Yoongi practically made it out like they were together.

Their food came back soon and the waitress didn't do her hideous hip twisting walk anymore or that disturbing drawl that she thought was sexy. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hoseok couldn't help asking, taking a bite out of his salad.

"I am." Yoongi replied in his gravelly voice, taking a chug of the red wine that he decided wasn't so bad after all.

Hoseok's eyes widened but decided to leave it be.   
The silence that enveloped them was uncomfortable, at least to Hoseok. Yoongi looked almost happy, constantly drinking the wine and staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Hoseok couldn't help asking, tucking a stray bang behind one ear and looking away from Yoongi's heated eyes.

"Yeah." Yoongi said thickly, there was a glistening blob of sauce on his plump lower lip and he'd been unashamedly following it like a cat after a ball of string.

He leaned forward and wiped it away with his napkin even though he would have honestly preferred to use his tongue, he noticed Hoseok had been picking at his salad and his glass of white wine was untouched.

"Let's ditch this place." Yoongi threw down his napkin and got up, the sun was almost setting and he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Let's go watch the sun set."

Hoseok blinked, whiplashed by the sudden change of topic.  
Yoongi? Wanted to watch the sun set? With him? What the hell was in those bottles of wine anyway?

Yoongi was drunk. That had to be it. Considering the amount of bottles he'd gone through, frankly, Hoseok wasn't surprised but he nodded anyway. 

He'd seen a couple women size up Yoongi with folded up notes in their hands, these women were way out of the waitress's league and he definitely wasn't about to test the strength of Yoongi's loyalty.

Yoongi slapped a fat wad of bills down on the table and walked over to help Hoseok out of his seat, wordlessly Hoseok got up, taking Yoongi's hand. 

He noticed the women had got up too and he cringed, praying for the ground to open up and swallow him. Obviously, they didn't consider him as competition or probably thought like the waitress that they were related or something shit.   
He didn't blame them though, he might have thought the same in their shoes.

But that didn't stop his eyes from tearing up as they made their way out at a leisurely pace. One of the female sharks were coming from the front too and as soon as they crossed paths, the beautiful lady waved and batted her lashes, getting geared to put her charms to work.

Hoseok didn't wait to hear Yoongi's response, slipping from his hold, he rushed out of the place. The ladies had finally caught up to them now and they didn't even notice his absence.

Hoseok walked to the car and leaned into it, his back against the restaurant, the shame that had drenched him quickly turning to anger.  
Anger at himself for feeling this way about someone he was supposed to dislike.  
Anger at Yoongi too for lot's of nameless reasons.

Hands slipped around his waist and he squeal in terror. "W-What the h-hell..."

"Calm down." Yoongi chuckled against his ear, pulling him backwards a bit so that he could wrap his arms around the redhead. "Why did you run away?"

"Oh, are you done with your fans yet?" Hoseok tried to ask nonchalantly but it just came out pinched.

Yoongi hid a smirk and spun them around so that everyone in the restaurant would get a front seat view of their PDA. "Someone sounds jealous." He pointed out, comfortably resting his jaw on Hoseok's curls even though he had to lean down.

Hoseok reddened and he crossed his arms in indignation. "You wish." He muttered darkly. "Now let go of me."

"You didn't answer my question." He reminded lowly, slipping a hand under the soft sweater.

Hoseok heard his own breath hitch and bit his tongue in irritation. "I wasn't interested in the fan meet, now let me go." He ordered tightly. "I told you before I wasn't mad at you even though I probably should be but anyways thank you for dinner it was nice." He finished quietly, losing steam at the end of his rant.

They remained quiet as they pulled into the car and Yoongi vaguely wondered if this was why Hoseok kept on killing himself, if it was because Yoongi was a catastrophic train wreck when it came to romance.

"Do you still want to go on a drive to watch the sun set?" Yoongi heard himself ask in a tiny voice, he hated tense moments like this because it made his lack of charm show all too clearly.

Hoseok felt guilt lump in his throat at the sound of Yoongi's voice, why was he so cruel to him? After all Yoongi didn't owe him anything yet he defended him in front of the waitress and also to those other women, obviously. "Yes I'd love to." He said nicely, giving him a little smile.

Yoongi felt his heart swell at the smile, even though it was starting to get dark out suddenly felt like the sun was fucking sitting on his head. "Let's go." He found himself muttering, flooring the car out of the parking spot.

Hoseok squealed as the car lurched violently. "Are you trying to get us killed?" He demanded with wide eyes, grabbing the arm rests.

Yoongi glanced at him and gave him a lazy smirk which melted Hoseok's brain, what was he worried about again?  
Then he stepped on the gas and whipped out of the place.

Hoseok froze, too terrified to even scream as Yoongi effortlessly swerved through cars, he knew then that the least of their problems were getting the police on their tail but then again, they might just die before they get thrown in jail.

But even though Yoongi was practically breaking every traffic rule there ever was and giving the authorities ideas for some new ones, no one pulled them over.  
Sure, the people around them honked crazily and yelled obscenities but not one cop or traffic warden noticed the commotion.

Hoseok didn't know how, truly he didn't but somehow, someway he ended up in Yoongi's lap, hugging the hell out of him.

Yoongi nearly bit his tongue when Hoseok jumped on his lap, forcing himself to slow down before he ruined things or crashed the car which he now presently had a high potential of doing considering his position.

Nothing said 'pervert' louder than getting a hard on when your 'friends' is seeking comfort from you.

"Hey, it's alright, you can get off now." He said huskily down to Hoseok who still had his curly red-gold hair buried in the god's chest.

"No." Hoseok mumbled, his hands holding tight to Yoongi's shoulders. He was still shivering from the near death experience and wasn't sure he could raise his head up without bursting into tears.

Yoongi wanted to be worried when Hoseok's quavering voice answered him but all he got was a whole load of arousal as Hoseok squirmed around a bit.  
Did he have any idea of what he was doing?

Yoongi had to park the car so he wouldn't crash it, because with the way his brain kept short circuiting anytime Hoseok moved a little, he wasn't making any promises.

It was a nearly deserted road and they could see the ocean from it, "Take deep breaths okay, I won't drive like that again, I promise." Yoongi found himself saying, gently rubbing Hoseok's back.

Hoseok forced himself to take deep breaths then looked up into Yoongi's face. "I'm sorry for being a sissy." He mumbled, looking down.

Yoongi felt his nonexistent heart stop beating as Hoseok raised his head then resuming beat three times as fast.

He had tears in his bright green eyes and his nose was a little red, probably from holding back tears. His lips were actually ridiculously red and swollen from constant nervous biting.  
How was he expected not to kiss him first?

"Don't apologize, true courage isn't defined by daredevil acts." The words flew out of his mouths before he could stop them, he really should stop reading the magic-mails his niece, Athena kept on sending to him.

Hoseok blinked and lowered his eyes, he hasn't expected Yoongi to comfort him. He was just about to have a mental melt down and retreat into himself but the dark haired boy had been more than Hoseok had ever hoped for.

Without thinking he leaned forward and planted a kiss on those lips that had been distracting him all night as a way of saying thanks then realized just what he'd done. "I'm s-sorry." He said quickly, looking down again and tucking a stray lock behind one ear. "I-I shouldn't h-hav..."

He was silenced by a ravaging kiss that left him breathless and maybe a couple brain cells-less.

Yoongi broke the short kiss to take Hoseok's beautiful oval face in his large hands and look in his big eyes.

Somehow, Yoongi had stopped chasing after getting a kiss, for reasons he would probably never know. He just couldn't treat Hoseok like some kind of trophy, he wanted to respect him.  
Huh? If only he'd thought this way all those centuries ago.

"You're welcome." He rasped to him, leaning forward to claim those lips again, applying gentle pressure. He wasn't surprised that Hoseok didn't do anything, this was his first kiss after all.

Hoseok blinked as he processed Yoongi's words, he was surprised that Yoongi had read his mind.  
Yoongi's lips against his was different from how he imagined it, they were barely moving but yet Hoseok could feel the heat start up from where their lips were joined and spread to the rest of his body.

He felt Yoongi slide a palm up his nape and tangle it up in sensitive hair there and couldn't help his gasp when, Yoongi tugged on it.  
His brain was already flat-lining from their close mouthed kiss so when Yoongi licked into his open mouth, his brain switched off.

Yoongi went slow, slowly but surely teaching Hoseok what to do with his mouth. He ran his tongue across Hoseok's teeth, coaxing him to use his own tongue as well.

Soon their tongues were gently dancing together, licking, tangling, lapping.  
Yoongi drew back so that Hoseok could get some needed air, he didn't need air but Hoseok was still human and the last thing he needed just then was Hoseok passing out from lack of oxygen.

They shared a heated stare for what could have been a couple minutes or some months and Hoseok broke off first, making a move to get off Yoongi's lap.

Yoongi stopped him, wondering seriously how he managed to keep himself from getting a raging hard on while sharing a filthy kiss with Hoseok who was also sitting on his lap.   
Well, if today wasn't the day for miracles.

He ran his hands up and down Hoseok's sides, enjoying the little tremors that ran through him with every swipe of his palms. They started to lean in to each other again to pick up from where they left off in their lazy mapping of each other's mouth.

Ringing blared throughout the car and they sprang apart in shock, momentarily disoriented as Hoseok searched frantically for his phone.

He made to get off Yoongi's lap again and this time, Yoongi let him. The moment was gone anyway, as he heard Hoseok reassure someone on the other side of the phone that he was okay and there was no need to call the police, he realized that he left the engine running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally went out today after staying indoors for three days straight. (Don't ask me why, actually, do.)
> 
> But yeah, I went out today and my eyes were literal slits, the sun was too bright, everything was too bright! I could even see it through my closed eyes.
> 
> So I went back in...  
> And I'm definitely not going out again for a while.


	17. Chapter 17

~•~

"You fucking cheated!" Andrei bit out, after Yoongi told him what had happened later that night.

Yoongi just slipped out of his conservative clothes and put on a wife-beater, throwing on a leather jacket and skinny jeans. "Why would I do that?"

"Have you met yourself?" Andrei quirked an eyebrow then shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to find out from Sola then." He lightly threatened, watching the god of death closely.

"Yeah, sure, do that." Yoongi muttered absently.

Andrei watched him with a little apprehension and a lot of relief, as much as he wanted to kiss Hoseok he also wanted Yoongi to win his heart even more. "Heading somewhere?" He jumped on the bed, burying his fluffy white curls in the black satin sheets.

Yoongi rolled his eyes. "We're going to get you fed, remember?"

"Maybe." Andrei winced, he really didn't want to do this. "Why can't you feed me?"

Yoongi gave him a look like he suggested he let Hoseok go. "Not happening, don't tell me you're scared." He inquired softly.

Andrei closed his eyes at Yoongi's worried tone. "A little but I'll live, where exactly are we going?" He asked, after throwing a white trench coat over his black turtle neck and ripped jeans.

"Ghost." Yoongi flipped his keys and slid inside the car, putting it in gear. "It's supposed to have a high population of supernaturals."

"But it's not a supernaturals only club, is it?" Andrei asked with a healthy dose of panic and Yoongi couldn't blame him, if he'd gone through half of what Andrei did, he'd have done worse.

"No, there are lots of humans too who apparently have no idea who they dance with or share a drink with. I couldn't find out the owner though but you should be fine." He turned into the fast lane.

Andrei felt his eyes flicker between red and pale blue and knew he couldn't put off feeding any longer. "What about you?" He placed his head in his hands.

"What about who?" Yoongi glanced at him.

"You. You're so tense that supes can see your aura a mile away." He looked up at the god of death who was trembling ever so slightly. "I could let you drink your whiskey agai..."

"No." Yoongi cut him off, pulling up to an impressive high rise building. "I'll find a fight somewhere."

A couple weeks ago, he'd have been pumped about Andrei's suggestion but he was done dimming his demons with alcohol, it was time he faced his battles.

They got out and Yoongi handed his keys over to the valet, 'Ghost' looked very much like the name depicted. Done in shades of black, the 'goth' theme wasn't lost on Yoongi, anything was better than cream and coffee - he hated that combo.

They walked up to the line in front of the impressive entrance that looked like you had to sell your soul to get in, even the bouncers guarding the process looked like they would be right at home in hell.

Before they could get to the line, the crowd parted and a man walked through, two aggressive looking body guards escorted him and he walked straight to were Yoongi and Andrei stood.

Yoongi narrowed his eyes as he took in the entity walking towards them, the man had a mink coat on and wore a crisp, silk black shirt and tailored black slacks, his metallic gray hair glinting off 'Ghost's' lights.

"Jungkook." Yoongi drawled crossing his arms, his grey eyes latching onto those evil black ones. "Why am I not surprised to find you here."

Jungkook shrugged his heavy shoulders and smirked. "I can't help being in the middle of chaos, why don't you come up to my office let's discuss."

Yoongi's expression darkened as the implications of Jungkook's words hit him, sure the god of war wasn't a part of the pansies on Olympus but they still reached out to him when there was a war, it was his jurisdiction after all.

'Ghost' would have been the perfect place but he didn't want to get involved with any other gods while he was on Earth, Namjoon and his wife was bad enough.  
Well, for Andrei, turned out he would have to make sacrifices, besides Jungkook was good people.

Sorta...

"Fine." He agreed tightly, following Jungkook who turned around and went back through the path way he cleared earlier with his mere presence, whispering something to the bouncers who nodded and bowed slightly as Yoongi and Andrei walked in.

Yoongi wasn't surprised at the way the crowded dance hall parted for Jungkook to pass, he was one scary MF he could admit that much but Jungkook was on 'god' level so anyone with half a brain no matter how intoxicated they were beat feet out of his way.

They stepped into the sleek office and Yoongi was seriously considering getting one of those for the Underworld. He sat down without invitation, while Andrei stood behind his chair, he couldn't blame the Incubus for being nervous. Jungkook could be very unnerving on a very good day with his coldly calculating onyx eyes and hard expression.

"Fancy running into you on Earth." Jungkook started when they'd settled down, his robotic body guards had been left outside. "Considering that nothing short of Titans attacking would get you to leave the Underworld."

Yoongi watched Jungkook place his arms on the huge mahogany table, tats standing out on the tan skin, he'd taken off his coat but managed to look even bigger. "I'm here for Hoseok." He informed flippantly, his relationship with his recalcitrant wife wasn't news.

"And other things as well." Jungkook smirked, leaning back and eyeing up Andrei like he wanted a bite.

Yoongi felt like growling when Andrei cringed and gripped the seat harder and was actually about to lash out when he felt Andrei's hand on his shoulder.

He nearly face palmed, was the Incubus trying to get himself killed which was what was going to happen if he insisted on feeding from Jungkook. If the god fucked half as hard as he fought they were going to have to peel Andrei off the bedsheets.

But then that warm hand squeezed his shoulder again and he gritted his teeth. "Maybe. You know what I want, how about we make this easy."

Jungkook placed those bulging muscles on his desk again and Yoongi could have sworn he heard the sturdy thing creak in protest. "Glad we see things the same way." He drawled, discreetly reaching a hand under his desk to push a button.

The brothers 'grim' walked in, weapons out like they had been itching to use it all along, absently Yoongi wondered how long they would last in one of his torture chambers.

"I run an underground fight club, these two will take you there. Try not to kill any of my fighters and we have a deal."

Somehow Yoongi wasn't surprised, he was the god of war for fuck's sake what did he think he would have done? Open a fucking daycare? "We'll see, treat my friend right yeah?" He pinned the smirking god a deadly stare.

Jungkook full on grinned for the first time and it wasn't a pretty sight. "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this bizzare thought while I was editing this chapter... Why do ghosts have to be white? Why can't they be rainbow colored or something else?
> 
> It's really cold and I'm up way too early publishing this... Love ya!
> 
> PS. I made Jungkook's hair silver Greg because I saw a picture of him where fans wanted him in that color and I literally died!


	18. Chapter 18

~•~

"Have a seat, I don't bite, unless you want me too." Jungkook drawled, loosening his two top buttons.

Andrei gulped, wondering just what the hell he'd gotten himself into.  
It might come off as ridiculous but even though he was an Incubus he was pretty much inexperienced, the last time he had to feed was nearly a century ago and then he was young, too young and... He really didn't want to go there.

"What's your name?" Jungkook asked, studying the Incubus gingerly sitting on the leather chair, he appreciated the way the black leather swallowed him up.

"Andrei." He mumbled, unable to keep eye contact with the god, which was big deal, considering he stared at Yoongi's upsetting eyes every other day.

"Come and sit on my lap." The god of war said in a low voice, leaning back and spreading out his thick thighs.

Andrei blinked then shook himself, this was exactly what he wanted, wasn't it? What had he expected? That Jungkook would whip out a make-up bag and they would do each other's lashes?

He got up timidly and made his way over to the larger man, he let out a gasp when Jungkook yanked him down with one hand causing him to topple on him.

Andrei found himself straddling Jungkook, his face in his chest and he latched onto the soft silk shirt for leverage.  
If he thought Jungkook was intimidating from across the huge ass table, he wasn't prepared for how it felt staring directly up at him.

Jungkook was about to devour the pretty little Incubus on his lap when he felt... He frowned. Was... Was the Incubus shivering?

Instead of crashing their lips together like he planned to, he used his palm to lift Andrei's downcast eyes. Hypnotically rubbing a thumb across those silken lips, the red eyes that stared back at him was too nervous to come from a creature like him. 

It was as rare as rare comes to find an innocent Incubus who was all grown up, because they needed food to stay alive and usually should have been all over him.  
But as expected, Yoongi was moving with some weird people again.

He sighed, sex just wasn't the same when your partner was about to pass out from fear. "Are you scared?" He whispered into Andrei's ear.

The Incubus widened his eyes, fisting Jungkook's black silk shirt a little tighter.   
An Incubus who couldn't have sex was as useless as useless could be. "N-No." He vibrated harder.

Jungkook sighed again, Yoongi was going to fucking owe him, he didn't sign up for babysitting along with the sex.   
He lifted Andrei's head again, his eyes were a deep red. Which meant he was as hungry as fuck and the fact that he wasn't all over Jungkook trying to get fed spoke volumes but Jungkook wasn't a therapist.

He would just have to be gentle - which was not his style - but all he had to do was get started, the lust would drive the Incubus after that.

He'd planned to fuck Andrei against his table once or twice then move to his private space just beyond his office to continue but it seemed there would have to be a change of plans.

Andrei gasped when Jungkook stood up quickly, the hunger was starting to eat through his terror of what was to come. He buried his face in Jungkook's neck and hung on for the ride, it was draining him badly to restrain himself and not jump the god.

Jungkook strode towards the other side of the room, tapping a button as they got closer to the wall, he didn't even break his stride as the wall parted to let him through. It quickly closed again when he stepped into a dark hallway, if Andrei was in his right mind he might have been uneasy but he was too busy peppering Jungkook's skin with hot, wet kisses, the red haze of his hunger already clouding his mind. 

Jungkook unerringly found the large bed in the almost dark of the dim room, he placed Andrei on the cool sheets who trashed around, no doubt already over heating. 

Andrei felt the blood rushing in his ears and without a thought, ripped off his trench coat. Why the hell was he still wearing that anyway?

Though the room was dark, the both of the could see perfectly so when Andrei looked up he caught a devastating view of Jungkook taking off his shirt, the tattoos on his skin was enough to make Andrei's mouth run dry.

He quickly got to work on the god's belt and he looked up into those burning black eyes and gulped, he really should have taken off all of his clothes first because just then Jungkook was looking like he would very much like to tear them off.

And what do you know? Andrei was never wrong even though the burning fever underneath his skin had turned to a loud roar in his ears and he could barely think straight. As soon as he got the belt off he was tossed back to the bed like a rag doll and his pants went first. 

If anyone had asked Andrei at the start of the night, how he felt the night would go, he definitely wouldn't have thought this. He would have said maybe some random guy who wouldn't be drained completely after two rounds and that was it, not the war god who could effortlessly rip off his jeans like it was wet paper. 

He gasped as Jungkook buried him with his much larger frame and took his mouth savagely, he had one last coherent thought as the hunger started to properly take over. That If he kept on making out with the likes of Yoongi and Jungkook, they would ruin him for everyone else. 

Jungkook was all coiled power and tense muscles as he kept himself in control, normally with Cubi there would be no need but there was something different about this one, maybe he would keep him as a pet for a little while. He usually hated most people but this one appealed to him somewhat. 

Delving into the Incubus's hot, wet mouth, the throaty moans that surrounded him cemented his decision to keep Andrei, although temporarily, Yoongi was going to refuse that was certain but Jungkook always got what he wanted. 

He efortlessly caught Andrei's roaming hands and held them up above his head with one hand, the small hands were distracting him and he could risk losing control just yet without making him lose his mind with want yet. 

He nibbled his lips and kissed up his jaw to catch a pierced ear lobe in his mouth, the sweet sensual creature was thoroughly responsive and definitely wasn't faking moans like the last Succubus bitch he fucked.   
No one had to know he ripped her to pieces the next morning because she was trying to stab him with one of Jimin's arrows, the fucking stupid bastard, handing out his love arrows like candy. 

Usually it was quick fucking and goodbye with a wad of cash but he planned to enjoy this, plus Andrei didn't look like the type to want money, not that he planned on giving him any, the Incubus wasn't a slut. 

He kissed down again and attacked his neck, the turtle neck he had on went next, flying over Jungkook's shoulder gracefully. 

Now that his meal was laid bare, the god was ready to go to town and wanted his two hands on the job, without breaking off from the patch of pale skin he was currently changing to a much darker, much better shade, he reached behind to snatch up the ripped sweater. 

Handcuffs or silkropes would have been better but it would have to do, he wasn't about to get up and make the trek to his drawers. Skillfully he tied up Andrei's wrist together, a little too tightly just because and then ran his hand down his taut, slender body. 

All his foreplay would not be properly appreciated until Andrei had been fed and he wasn't about to deny the Incubus anything. 

Jungkook slipped his hands lower to Andrei's shaking thighs and it felt wet, very wet. The Incubus was self lubricating in preparation already and wasn't that a pretty fucking bonus, plus the fact that you couldn't really hurt a Cubi during sex unless, maybe you shoved a fully grown cactus into their hole. 

So even though it would have ripped apart any other creature, Jungkook didn't hesitate to yank off his slacks and lift Andrei's legs up, almost folding him in half. 

He had to be fed first before the fucking would properly begin because no one would enjoy sex if they were hungry, Andrei was full on sobbing now and the sight was like an aphrodisiac to Jungkook. 

He locked eyes with Andrei who was sobbing desperately, begging deliriously and thrashing his sweat and tear soaked hair from side to side. 

Jungkook couldn't help his evil smirk or the way his eye flashed to gold, maybe he would let Yoongi murder one of his fighters after all if he could get to keep the Incubus, gods know that a couple were starting to get too big for their combat boots.

He placed the tip of his throbbing red cock at Andrei's weeping hole and slammed in, the way the Incubus's mouth parted in a silent scream was pure art to Jungkook. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Yoongi followed the bodyguards past a hallway opposite to the one they had come out of the club from, even though they still looked wary of him they kept professional. Not that Yoongi could blame them. 

He was wary of himself and he hoped to hell and back that Jungkook's fighters were at least durable, the last thing he needed was mistakenly killing a couple off. 

Even though he was a little foggy from the bloodlust roaring in his head, he still found it in himself to worry about Andrei. If anything happened to the Incubus, he would skin Jungkook, wait for him to regenerate then skin him again. 

The fighting area was the standard one, although in pristine condition and well kept, no cracked floors and greasy walls for the god of war's fighters.   
They went through the locker room to get to the main fighting arena and there was a ring in the centre of the huge hall. 

As soon as Yoongi stepped in, lots of heads turned in his direction, he didn't blame them. If they were supernaturals which they most definitely were, they couldn't miss his aura which had to be a suffocating darkness by now. 

He smiled at the flicker of unease that swept through the room as he walked in, he grinned even wider when he sighted his sparring partners. Vampires and War Demons. 

This should be fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to ask, do y'all prefer daily updates or is it fine the way it is?


	19. Chapter 19

~•~

"STAB ME IN THE EYE AND FEED IT TO ME!" Sola yelled, shaking Hoseok furiously.

"What? Ew! No!" Hoseok frowned, struggling to pry off her tight grip on his shirt.

"I was just being extra." She admitted impatiently, waving a hand. "But forget all that, YOU KISSED YOONGI!!!"

"Can you stop yelling." He half begged, successfully getting her other hand away from him. "And yes, I did." He agreed, averting his head, a high blush on his cheeks."

"So that was a lie." Sola made a face, going back to picking out a pair of jeans for Hoseok.

The red haired gave her a done expression. "Why the hell would I lie about that sort of thing?" He demanded in shock.

Sola took a while thinking this over. "You're right, you wouldn't." She tossed a black pair on the bed, close to Hoseok. "Damn it! I knew I should have hidden in the trunk."

Hoseok felt the blush move all over his body at a rapid rate, it would be a nightmare if Sola knew what fully happened. "Please never do that."

"So what happened?" She ambushed him suddenly when he was concentrated on buckling up his belt.

"Ahh! What the hell is wrong with you?" He near sobbed. "And why are my bloody thighs bare?" He gestured down at his ripped jeans. "It's fucking pouring outside!"

Sola just handed him his sweater and patted his face. "You're exaggerating and it's barely drizzling, there's nothing but dew. Now let's go eat, you won't tell me but I'm going to beat out the whole story from Yoongi."

Hoseok choked at this, his life was going to be ruined either way because, one, Yoongi wouldn't need to get beat because he would be bragging about it to Sola before she could even get her question out.

And two, Yoongi would get beat and spill. It was a lose-lose situation.

~•~•~•~

"Why are we ridiculously early to school?" Hoseok demanded with traces of fear as they got to their lockers, the entire hall was a ghost town.

Sola chuckled evilly. "Why else do you think? I need quality time to squeeze answers out of Yoongi." She smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"I uh, I need to use the bathroom." He said quickly, eyeing the nearest escape.

"Sure!" Sola accepted giddily, hurrying in the other direction. "I told them to come earlier so I'll go find them."

Hoseok collapsed against a locker in horror then dragged himself off to the nearest bathroom. Maybe he should go back home because Sola would never let him hear the end of it, absently he pushed open the bathroom door and looked up.

A gasp tore out of him as he processed the image before him, Kiri was all over Yoongi and they were in a heated lip lock. 

The spazzy blonde was dressed in one of her skirts that barely covered anything and the look that she gave Hoseok was one of pure hatred. Hoseok didn't even look at Yoongi, he tore out.

He took off in a daze and rushed off, bumping into someone.

"Hey!" A male voice called out, probably averse to being slammed into.

"Sorry!" Hoseok mumbled out, keeping his head down to hide his tear filled eyes, he quickly hurried away.

He legged it off to an empty classroom and looked around through the haze of his tears, it only seemed ironic that he ended up in the same abandoned classroom that Yoongi first ambushed him in.

Crumpling on the ground against the wall, he buried his face in his hands and burst into tears.   
What had he expected? Yoongi could never love someone like him. It was probably nothing but a mean prank. 

He just wanted to die.

Ray watched Hoseok run into the abandoned classroom alone and grinned to himself, he could never find him alone. Solange, that demon was always watching over him like a mother hawk then those two mean looking new students joined the crew.

He took unhurried steps towards the door, it was a good thing he came way too early today then. All he ever wanted was a little attention from the cute, little red-head but Hoseok was just plain unresponsive.

He opened the door quietly, real grateful that the entire school was almost empty, no one would hear his screams.

Hoseok heard shuffling and looked up, quickly wiping his face. He was surprised to see one of the most popular jocks at the door. "Jay? Is there any problem?" He asked reflexively, crouching closer to himself.

He didn't mind Jay, although the footballer always gave him weird looks. Hoseok didn't think too much on that, he was way out of Jay's league anyway.

He probably came too early and was looking for someone to pass the time with but at the moment he wasn't really interested in casual conversation, call him depressed but his heart was breaking and he wanted to cry over it all alone.

Ray walked closer to him, an unnerving look on his handsome face. Before Yoongi and Andrei stormed their school, Hoseok might have agreed that Jay was easily the hottest in their year but he wasn't at the center because he was quiet and just a little bit off.

Hoseok noticed that they were alone in an abandoned classroom in a nearly empty school and he eyed the door. "Jay..." He started to get up and cursed his height.

Jay realized that Hoseok was starting to get nervous, the grin that spread across his face was an unconscious act but it was enough to scare Hoseok.

"W-What are you doing?" Hoseok started to back away when he noticed that Jay crossed his personal space and kept on moving closer. "J-Jay..."

Hoseok eyes widened when he hit a wall, he'd done nothing but successfully trap himself.   
He gulped when Jay came closer, so close, they were pressed up again each other. "W-What d-do y-you want f-from me."

Jay towered over him but then everyone did, he took his face in his hand and leaned down. "What do you think?"

Hoseok knew he was getting bullied, he knew it was Sola alone that protected him from bullies that kept on eyeing him. He averted his face and waited for the punch that was sure to come, at least then he would have a reason to go home and Sola would castrate Jay when she found out.

It took most of Jay's self-control to not burst out laughing, if it were anyone else he would have said they were just dumb but Hoseok was, he was naive. Which would make the outcome much more satisfying for Jay.

He reached down and grabbed both of Hoseok's wrists, not even surprised when the smaller boy braced himself for the hit he thought was coming. 

Good...

Jay liked to hit.

But not yet, raising Hoseok's wrists above his head, he held them there with one hand and wrapped a hand around his delicate neck.

Confusion flashed across Hoseok's face. "W-Wha..." He couldn't get all the words out because Jay crashed his lips against his, kissing him so violently it hurt.

Hoseok tore his mouth away with a gasp and let out an ear shattering scream. Which was cut short by a vicious slap to his face, he gasped again from the pain and Jay's eyes glittered at the sound.

Hoseok whimpered, the danger of his situation dawning on him. He started to struggle and managed to escape due to the advantage of surprise on his side, he made a run for it but didn't get far because Jay grabbed his hand and slammed him against the wall, brutally feeling him up.

Hoseok cried out as Jay made scratches on his skin and rips in his clothes from how hard he was gripping him, he couldn't breathe but he kept on struggling.

Jay slapped him harder, so hard his head ricocheted against the wall and his vision twinkled out on him. "Stop fucking struggling bitch, like I don't know you're a fucking slut who whores himself out to the new kids." He buried his hand in his red-gold curls and yanked his head backwards so he could choke Hoseok with his tongue.

"I just want a piece so stop faking hard to get, okay sweetheart." He ended it with a false sweet voice.

Hoseok shook his head in terror, tears pouring down his face. He was starting to get weak from the constant struggling but he wasn't about to give up. "S-Stop. I-I'm not..."

Jay raised his hand to hit him on the side of his face again, the slaps were vicious and left red welts on his pretty face.

He didn't get far, something stopped the movement of his hand. "What the..."

"Let. go. of. him." 

Hoseok gasped, he had never been so happy to hear Yoongi's impossibly deep voice before. The dark haired was glaring at Jay and anyone else would have been terrified at those lifeless black eyes but Hoseok was so relieved he started sobbing uncontrollably.

Jay complied and then got all up in Yoongi's face. "Today just gets better and better doesn't it." The brunette muttered, glaring at Yoongi who had a couple inches or more on him.

Yoongi just stared blankly at inconsequential human yammering in front of him, if he weren't so concerned with Hoseok he would have ripped him apart.

Ignoring him, he turned to Hoseok who had collapsed on the ground, shivering. "Are you hurt?" He asked as gently as he could, crouching protectively over him incase mouthy jock over there got any ideas.

Hoseok looked up from his curled position and then launched himself at Yoongi, sobbing into his shoulder.

Yoongi cursed and picked up the sobbing goddess. "Did Kira make you do this?" He asked with barely restrained rage.

Jay frowned. "Kiri? No. I fucking hate that bitch's guts." He spat. "And if you know what's fucking good for you big guy, you let go of my fucking property and get the fuck out of here."

The footballer had lost Yoongi at 'Kiri?' and he got engrossed in getting Hoseok to calm down but he looked up again when Jay had called Hoseok his property. "Come again."

"I'm only going to say this once more time, since you're obviously stupid dumb." Jay drawled, taking off his baseball jacket. "I said, get your filthy hands of my fucking pro..."

He didn't get all his words out because faster than light Yoongi had already moved, punching his stupid ass mouth so hard he flew across the room and slammed into the wall.

Hoseok clapped a hand over his mouth to catch the scream that nearly escaped him, he stared at Yoongi's collected features with horror and a little smidge of pride.

"I need you to stay hidden okay, that punch should knock him out but I'm not taking any chances." He said intensely to a shivering Hoseok.

Hoseok nodded, he hadn't forgotten about Kiri but he wasn't about to bring that up when Yoongi just saved him from getting raped.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yoongi couldn't help asking when Hoseok kept on shivering.

"I um, I'm probably going into shock." He mumbled, his teeth clattering together.

"Shit." Yoongi swore under his breath and quickly pulled off his leather jacket to drape it over Hoseok. "I just need to check Jay okay, I'll be right back." He found himself saying to Hoseok.

As he made his way over to the shattered chairs and desks, his blood started to boil once more. All that he had said to Hoseok were nothing but mere formalities, if Jay - the dumb bastard - had survived that hit, which was highly unlikely, Yoongi was stomping him all the way to the Underworld.

Where he couldn't wait to get properly reacquainted with the dumb bastard.  
"Oy! Dumb bastard? Are you alive?" Yoongi nudged the sprawled teenager on the ground with a booted foot.

Before he could decide to just stomp for posterity the appendage was grabbed and he was hurled against the opposite wall head first.

Hoseok's scream tore through the room and Yoongi was starting to get pissed off.

Jay was already passed pissed off, he stalked towards the area Yoongi had fallen, his eyes an unholy blood-red.   
He cracked his neck as he got closer. "I kept on warning your stupid ass but you were too dumb to listen." He growled, his voice echoing unnaturally.

Yoongi stayed sprawled on the ground, so full of anger he couldn't even move.  
'Tch' He scoffed. 'Vampire'

Of course he should have known, Vampires had sworn their allegiance to Jungkook because the oversized bastard let them do as they wished.  
If it were a demon, they would have known not to mess with the King of the fucking Underworld.

Jay stood over Yoongi still lying on the ground, his muscles bulged under the muscle shirt he wore. He slipped his hands in his front pockets and brought down his feet right on Yoongi's head.

"Fucking. stupid. son. of. a. bitch." Each word was punctuated by a merciless stomp that would have shattered a normal human ass skull to undefinable pieces.

But Yoongi wasn't human... Hoseok didn't know this though.

"Yooooonnnnnggggggiiiiiii!!!!!!" He screamed, running towards them, he had seen Jay and knew he wasn't human and the sane thing to do then would have been to run away or get help but apparently those slaps killed his brain cells and that was why he was running towards a creature that wanted to fuck him just because of Yoongi.

Yoongi groaned as he heard Hoseok scream his name and no doubt was running to him. "Shit. I'm fine, just --- just stay there, if he gets you it's going to make my job a whole lot fucking harder." He called out to him, satisfied when he heard those tiny footsteps pause and retreat.

Jay crashed his feet down the side of Yoongi's face again. "Durable, aren't you?"

Yoongi stared up at the vampire with a bored expression. "Your ignorance is just pissing me the fuck up." He wrapped a hand around the boot on his face and lifted it up like it weighed nothing even though the force of the boot slams left dents on the floor.

He sat down, still holding onto the boot and shook his head to clear out the grogginess, Jungkook's fighters had given him a good time the night before so his pain tolerance level was at an all time high or he would have been bitching about the throbbing in his head.

He stood up swiftly and snatched up Jay - he decided he would call him Jay the dumb ass vampire - like a rag doll and head bashed him.

The dumb ass vampire groaned as his head caved in, it quickly healed but blood still ran down his face. Yoongi's face even though it had been smashed in looked pristine like he just came out of a long ass shower.

He rammed his head into the vampire's own again just to let out his frustrations and this time it was obviously draining the vampire to keep regenerating his cracked skull, more blood gushed out.

"Um, Yoongi?" Hoseok's tiny whisper floated to him, the only thing that could have gotten though his haze. "D-Don't give y-yourself a concussion okay?"

Yoongi gave Jay a dead look. "'Mine' over there doesn't want me to get a concussion so you get off easy." He growled to the cowering vampire.

"Can I headbutt him one last time?" He asked Hoseok with a nice voice.

Hoseok stumbled over his words, flustered at the request. "I-I guess..."

Yoongi didn't hesitate, crashing his head into the vampire's own so hard that he dislocated Jay's shoulders trying to keep him from flying backwards.

Next, he dragged the almost lifeless body of Jay over to Hoseok. "Tch. Jungkook is so careless with his stuff."

Jay paled when he heard the new student casually mention his master's name. "W-Who are you? H-How did you kno..."

Yoongi ignored him. "Apologize." He ordered stiffly, staying a little far from Hoseok. He wasn't interested in flashing his delicate possession all of that bloody, beat up face.

Jay scrambled over himself to get the apology out and after a couple or maybe several minutes of intense groveling, he decided it was enough and tossed the vampire away.

"Are you okay?" Hoseok couldn't help asking when Yoongi picked him up effortlessly, he was still buried in his oversized leather jacket that was lulling him to sleep.

He knew he would have to take Hoseok to his penthouse, he wasn't injured seriously but he definitely was going to bruise really bad.

Yoongi took one look at Hoseok's ragged form and his droopy eyes. "Fuck! Sola is going to fucking kill me." He mumbled under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the late update, and just when I was getting proud of my streak.   
>  As a way of apologizing I'm working on a short story OT7, anticipate it y'all!!!


	20. Chapter 20

~•~

Andrei rolled over on his bed, he felt fucking awesome and if he snuck out the next weekend to see Jungkook again, that was no one's business. 

He hadn't planned on going to school today, his body needed time to process the life force that he'd gotten from the god of war the night before. 

Well, that and the fact that he didn't make it back home till almost 3am. Yoongi had being done by then and left him, Andrei might have bern offended if he hadn't caught the stuck up SOB pacing restlessly on the other side of the door when Jungkook carried him inside. 

Yes, he had been carried because he couldn't walk - still wasn't sure he could now - honestly, Yoongi was surprised that he was still even alive. 

Gingerly, Andrei sat up and winced, he couldn't feel his entire lower body and then some, maybe he should order a wheel chair just to be on the safe side.   
He swung his leg over the side of his bed - he was an Incubus for fuck's sake - why was he acting like a virgin after her first night and he really needed a shower just then. With a burst of nonexistent energy he surged to his feet, only to crumple down equally as fast. 

"Crap!" Andrei swore when he landed on his already sore tail bone but he was going to get that bloody shower even if he had to sit on the bathroom floor. 

Rolling over to all fours, he started making his way over to the bathroom praying to whatever god that cared to listen to keep Yoongi out of the house, at least until he could control his jelly legs again because Yoongi wouldn't let him hear the end of it and even more importantly, wouldn't let him feed off Jungkook again. 

The thing is, Incubi are sex demons, it was supposed to be nearly impossible to incapacitate them with sex because it was supposed to make them stronger. But here was Andrei, a centuries old Incubus and he couldn't fucking walk hours after, if he wasn't the one crawling across his bedroom, Andrei would have laughed at the irony of it. 

What was supposed to be a brief shower, turned out to be a long ass disaster that included him bumping his head and landing on his butt every couple minutes. He finally made it out, in one piece and threw on one of Yoongi's shirts, the outfit hung down to mid thigh and there was no way in hell he was wearing anything else. 

His skin was hypersensitive and did he mention it hurt to move, Andrei flopped on the bed, satiated. He hadn't eaten anything but he felt so full, so full and sleepy, maybe he should just... 

Loud bangs interrupted his thoughts and he shot up only to gasp at the slight tremble of his spine. 

The sound came across again and Andrei got up with a curse, he had a feeling it was Yoongi, just his luck. He could stand now but he still had to lean on something for support. 

"What the fu..." Andrei started, swinging open the door. 

Yoongi strode in, "Took you long enough." He continued straight to his room leaving a shell shocked Andrei hanging on to the front door. 

Yoongi gingerly put a passed out Hoseok on his black sheets, the white furry sweater he had on contrasting perfectly with the sheets, he had to change and clean Hoseok up because he was sweaty and dirty, plus he needed a soak for all his darkening bruises. 

"What did you do?" Andrei asked wearily, leaning heavily against a dresser. 

Yoongi just hovered over the red head with a grim expression on his face. "I'm pretty sure I should be offended that you think it's my fault but I'm too worried to be. "

Andrei blinked then straightened, guilt flashing across his light blue eyes. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"It's fine," Yoongi sighed heavily, sitting at the edge of the bed, his head in both hands. 

"Um... So, what happened?" Andrei asked sheepishly. 

"Jay happened."

The Incubus frowned. "Jay Brody?"

Yoongi shrugged, "I don't give a fuck about what he's called, dumb bastard tried to rape Hoseok." He muttered tightly, suddenly feeling constricted by his clothes. 

Andrei gaped. "Yo-You didn't kill him, did you?"

"He's a fucking vampire."

Andrei tried very hard not to face palm and he felt really proud of himself when he didn't. "So you killed him."

Yoongi gave him a look. "No and why are you standing like that?” He asked suspiciously. 

Andrei straightened quickly and shuffled around a bit. "Like what?"  
Yoongi had promised to break Jungkook's neck if anything was wrong and he wasn't looking forward to that. 

The god of the dead looked at the unconscious boy on his bed again and promptly forgot what he was asking. 

"We have to clean him up." Andrei said tentatively when all Yoongi did was stare hard at the red head. 

"I know." Yoongi groaned, dropping his head in his hands again, this was the worst case scenario even worse than Hoseok seeing Kara jump him. 

"Is that lipstick on your mouth?” Andrei asked, moving closer to get a better look. 

"It has been really a shitty day trust me." Yoongi muttered, looking straight at Andrei. 

"Kara tried to kiss me, Hoseok saw and ran away, Jay must have seen him then and went after him."

Andrei frowned. "Kara? Oh! You mean Kira."

Yoongi just gave him a dead look and placed his head in his arms again. "That Kana bitch was stronger than she looked, took me a while to get her off without breaking something then I heard Hoseok's scream." He paused here like he was reliving the scene. 

"Hey it's okay." Andrei said quickly, raising his head to wipe off the nauseating red shade. "Does Sola know?"

"Shit." Yoongi cursed. 

"Shit is right." A new voice came in and they looked up to see Sola lounging at the door. 

The guys shared terror stricken expressions. 

"Oh calm down, Yoongi get out of that shirt it's bloody, Andrei get on the bed before you fall, lie face down I'll run a hot bath for you to soak in." She tossed orders as she moved closer to the bed. "One would think an Incubus would have better stamina." She murmured. 

Yoongi and Andrei gaped and truly as Sola said, the Incubus toppled to the ground.   
Sola face palmed and went over to help him up and on the bed. 

"Y-You know?!?! You knew!" Andrei spluttered, looking at her with a shocked expression, Yoongi had a similar look coating his face. 

"You weren't exactly secretive." She chuckled, getting on the bed. "You need to leave My Lord, I need to undress Seokie."

Yoongi fish mouthed for a couple seconds before getting up. "We need to talk." He said grimly, walking out. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Andrei murmured wryly. 

Sola shrugged, "The Lady Demeter loves her child above all else, you don't think she would leave him all alone to fend for himself do you?"

"Of course not, what..." He trailed off, placing his head on a pillow. 

"What am I?" She completed for him, gingerly untangling Hoseok's tangled red-gold curls. "I'm a forest nymph, Seokie and I were actually very close when he was still with his mom but she didn't let me watch over him till now." She let her hand trail down his bruised face. "I'm going to murder that dick." She grinned, a stark contrast to her dangerous words. 

Andrei gulped but he also looked down, Sola had started taking off the ripped sweater and he had no doubt that the vampire had a death sentence slapped on his forehead. "Why did you tell Yoongi to go and not me?"

"Are you seeing this? You really want to see him lose his shit? Plus you don't count, you've been fucked out of your mind and your legs don't work anymore." She effortlessly lifted Hoseok's body and made her way to the luxurious bathroom. 

She cleaned him up gingerly, angry tears running down her face. Why did she leave him alone again? This was what always happened, she left him for a couple minutes and when she comes back she finds him gone, kidnapped by the fucking King of the Underworld and forced into a one - sided love marriage or almost raped. 

"I'm so sorry Seokie." She mumbled tearfully, carefully cleaning his red, bruised face, if she ignored them hard enough she could almost imagine he was sleeping. 

The delicate body was carefully cleaned and she gently washed his reddish gold hair, she really should have apologized all those centuries ago but kind, kind Hoseok would have told her it wasn't her fault even though it very well was. 

She'd always hated the god of death because he stole her best friend and made his life miserable but over time, she realized that the god was in as much torture as Hoseok was, their story was truly sad. 

She decided that she'd help him because the god wasn't giving up anytime soon but if her Seokie was going to get hurt then the deal was off. 

"Are you okay?" Andrei asked as soon as she came out to get a shirt from Yoongi's wardrobe. 

She shook her head. "I should be asking you that."

Andrei blushed, "I'll live."

"Is there any color other than black or gray in here?" Sola couldn't help asking, her voice muffled as she searched the huge wardrobe. "I mean I know he's the god of death but still."

"Try breaking through it, another wardrobe should be on the other side, you might find something else." Andrei quipped. 

"Very funny." She muttered drily, picking a random black shirt. "Going to tell me who wrecked you?" She teased going back to the bathroom, she didn't want Hoseok waking up in there. 

She stepped back in with his dressed form in her hands only to meet Andrei hiding his head under one of the too many pillows.

"Jungkook." He mumbled out. 

Sola placed Hoseok on the bed, her eyes wide. "The god of war? How are you still even alive."

Andrei groaned, "Will everyone stop saying it like that." 

"I'm just messing with you." She grinned, fluffing up his hair. "You know for an Incubus, you're pretty adorable." She observed, drawing up the blankets so that the goddess wouldn't catch a cold. 

Andrei leaned up and made a small rawr. 

Sola pressed her hand against her cheeks, smiling so wide her eyes turned to slit. "So cute. Okay, try not to die, I'm going to run a bath for you, a hot soak is going to fix you right up." She continued talking, walking back to the steamy bathroom. 

Andrei watched her go with glassy eyes, he never had a mother figure and if he thought he loved Sola before, it was nothing compared to how his heart was swelling to accommodate one more person.


	21. Chapter 21

•~

"You're still in that shirt I see." Sola murmured to Yoongi from the door, he sat on a bed in the next room, hands on his head.

"Is he okay?" Yoongi looked up quickly at her.

"Yeah." She replied thickly, coming in. "I came to get you anyway, come and see him...wait, get out of that bloody shirt first." 

"Oh, right." Yoongi muttered, nearly ripping the piece of clothing in his haste to get out of it.

"Got something on your mind?" Yoongi crossed his bare arms and leaned against a dresser.

"Let's check on Seokie first." Sola replied, walking back out without even sparing a glance at a very half naked Yoongi.

Yoongi let out a half smile but followed her, when they got to his room the sight in front of him made him want to find Jay and send him to the underworld. Hoseok and Andrei were fast asleep and wrapped around each other, red curls clashing with white.

Yoongi unconsciously gravitated closer to the pair on the bed, so his wife was a cuddler, who knew? "Why isn't he healing?" He asked suddenly, brow furrowing in worry.

"Calm down, he's human remember…"

"But…" Yoongi interrupted, ghosting a hand across Hoseok's reddened and bruised cheeks.

"He took of The Willow 's Tears." Sola cut him off, motioning him out of the room with a hand.

"I thought that was nothing but a myth." The god of death mumbled, following Sola all the way to the living area.

Sola gave him an incredulous look. "You're a fucking Olympian and you still think some things are myths?"

"Well, it supposedly had the power to make immortals, mortal, that sounded like bullshit to me." He shrugged, getting up to pour himself some water from the kitchen. "Want some juice?" He tossed over a shoulder at her.

"As long as you don't sneak some drops of your blood in it." She called after him.

Yoongi appeared after a while with two glasses in his hand, he made a face as he handed one to Sola. "Why would I want to so that?"

"I still don't trust you." She shrugged, dropping the juice without taking it.

"Fair enough." Yoongi agreed, downing the water in his glass. "What were you saying about pillow's crying?"

Sola rolled her eyes. "Willow's Tears." She corrected, settling on a sofa. "It has the power to make an immortal, mortal forever unless the person changes their minds or get stabbed by weapons dipped in the blood of a Titan, then the cycle would be cut off and the next time the person awoke they would be immortal as before."

"So the mortal can't die?" Yoongi frowned.

"They do but are reincarnated with no memories of their past lives so in conclusion it's the same as becoming mortal."

"So I have to convince Hoseok to change his mind or when he dies I have to start from scratch?"

"Pretty much."

"Fair enough." He repeated, sprawling on the sofa opposite Sola.

"So are we going to talk or you want to make me beg." Yoongi muttered drily when Sola did nothing but stare out the wall beside her, it was made out of glass so technically it was just a huge ass window.

"Actually, no I don't want any of that but I do enjoy seeing you suffer a little." She smiled dangerously.

"I promise, I never meant to make Hoseok suffer." Yoongi covered his face with his hands and let out a sigh. "I admit I was a selfish bastard who stole him and dragged him down to hell, literally but is it cruel for me to want a little love back?"

She stayed quiet for a while then pegged Yoongi with a hard look, holding his stare she slowly reached forward and took a drink out of the glass of juice. "Nice story, luckily I believe and trust you but you must promise me one thing."

Yoongi narrowed his metal gray eyes. "What's that?"

"If Hoseok still refuses you, that you'll let him go." There was a plea laced in Sola's voice.

Yoongi's eyes bled to black, his dark aura spilling out and enveloping the room. "Anything but that." He choked out in a pained voice.

Sola's expression saddened but she let it go, nodding. "I expected that but if you break Hoseok's heart, in coming after you with a dagger covered in Titan's juice, are we clear? And even though I know it won't kill you I won't stab once." She threatened coldly, the edges of her dark brown hair turning gree and waving around like vines.

Yoongi didn't doubt the dryad one bit. "Is that all you came to tell me?" He asked, picking her juice to take a sip.

"Minthe is free." Sola replied ominously, getting up to pace.

Yoongi frowned, watching Sola pace endlessly across the room, her hair was rapidly turning green and she looked equal parts livid and anxious.

"Who the fuck is that?" Yoongi asked.

Sola froze so fast she nearly tripped, face palming she turned to face him. "Your crazy ex?"

"Which one?" He mumbled in a tiny voice.

"The one that tried to get rid of Hoseok around the time you both got married?"

"That ugly water bitch?" Yoongi scoffed, leaning forward to down the rest of the juice. "I really like this flavor," he added to himself. "How the hell is she still alive?"

"Hoseok turned her into a plant." Sola dead panned. "But now she's broken free of the curs… excuse me are you chortling?"

Yoongi cleared his throat. "What? Me? I'm not chortling… who the hell even says chortle? I don't chortle."

Sola just gave him a done look. "Uh huh, well your crazy ex broke free from the plant curse your wife put on her and will definitely try to do something to Hoseok, again. He might be immortal but she could put him in a lot of pain."

Yoongi grinded his teeth at her last words. "If she does anything to Hoseok I'll rip her head off." 

Sola smiled so big her eyes turned to slits. "That makes two."

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Hoseok woke up to a ringing in his ears, his first thought was who was screaming in the distance then was his face buried in… cotton candy?

Opening an eye, he realized that it wasn't cotton candy, although it could pass for one if it were dyed pink but it was just Andrei's hair.

Andrei was holding onto him for dear life like a child would his mother and even though Hoseok needed to pee he couldn't make himself let the other boy go.

Unconsciously, he started to pet his fluffy hair as his thoughts drifted, he wondered where Yoongi and Sola were at.  
Now he really, really needed to leave or he was going to make a mess.

Slowly and gently, he started to extricate himself from Andrei's death grip but the moment he moved a little, the white haired boy shivered and tightened his hold on him even more.

Hoseok sighed, he didn't want to wake Andrei up but he needed to pee, trying again, he managed to peel one hand off before Andrei started clutching and reaching out, mumbling desperately.

Hoseok leaned closer to try to decipher what he was trying to say and when he did it made his eyes tear up. Andrei was pleading for his mother not to leave him.

"Shh, shh." Hoseok brushed a hand through his hair. "I'm coming back okay, I promise."

That seemed to be enough for him because he relaxed and fell back asleep. Hoseok let out a breath and quickly scrambled off to relieve himself, he had no idea why but the thought of leaving Andrei alone for even a couple minutes stabbed at his heart.

Quickly he finished up and washed up, drying up thoroughly before flat out running back to the bed. Even though Andrei was fast asleep he quickly turned around to face him when Hoseok got on the bed, smiling he placed his head on Hoseok's chest, both arms wrapped around him then he immediately relaxed.

Hoseok smiled softly and resumed petting Andrei's hair, without realizing it he started to hum. It was an old song without words but the sounds were so soothing it was like drowning in breathable liquid.

The furrows around Andrei's brow relaxed and for the first time in nearly forever, there were no nightmares. Nothing but the blissful, restful darkness and the distant him of a lullaby so familiar it made him want to cry but he was already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back and terribly sorry 😭😭😭
> 
> My phone crashed so I had to go on an impromptu hiatus but the good news is that, during those weeks of boredom I got brand new ideas that I'm working on and hope to publish as soon as possible.
> 
> Enjoy!


	22. Chapter 22

~•~

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, Dia was told about what happened and Jay was reported to the authorities, they decided to keep the incident a secret but Jay was expelled from the school and if Yoongi made him disappear after that, that was no one's concern.

Hoseok was asked to stay home the rest of the week and by the weekend he was thoroughly bored, they were a little behind on their Art projects but they still had one extra week so they would have to work twice as hard. Actually, just Hoseok and Yoongi would have to work twice as hard, Sola was almost done with her painting of Andrei and Hoseok was jealous that they were all having fun without him.

But his mom had put her feet down and for the first time, he couldn't change her mind. She had decided that until the bruises faded away, she wasn't letting him out of her sight, she even took some time of work.  
It wasn't that Hoseok wasn't grateful but he felt a little suffocated at her constant mothering and the only reason he bare it a all was because he loved her.

Hoseok threw his legs off the bed and went to stand in front of the bathroom mirror, his bruises had completely cleared and he'd never been happier to have clear skin, it was Friday afternoon and Sola had gone over to Yoongi's place to work on the project.

His mom had finally gone out for the first time in a week, she just went to get groceries and would be back in about half an hour. 

Listless and bored, he made his way to the kitchen. He was feeling peckish and was contemplating what he would munch on to pass the time.  
Distracted, he tripped and went sprawling.  
"Ouch!" He placed a hand on his head and looked up only to get a face full of a knife standing upright and mere inches from his face.

If he had tripped a couple steps later, he would have been impaled for sure on the sharp knife, scrambling back Hoseok watched the knife suspiciously. It was balanced so well that it couldn't have fallen off the counter and stayed that way or maybe it did, it was a one in a million chance but it wasn't impossible.

Shaking his head, he got up and picked up the knife to put back in his rightful place, he would have to be extra careful next time. Eventually he decided on a fruit salad, he had to eat healthy anyway, he used the same knife that had almost killed him after washing it in the sink.

Wearing nothing but an old sweater and shorts, he drifted to the living room to watch some TV, fork stabbing over and over again into the cream covered sliced fruits and soon after getting engrossed in some show or the other, he absolutely forgot about his accident.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

"What? Yoongi is coming along? Why!" Hoseok half wailed, it was Saturday morning and they were getting ready to go to the beach, it was originally supposed to be a date between Andrei and Hoseok but somehow, Sola and Yoongi were tagging along and Hoseok couldn't understand why.

Sola was busy packing up in preparation for the beach, she had already made a basket of food with Dia early that morning but she wanted to make sure she didn't forget anything. "Why not? It'll be more fun with the four of us anyway."

"But I don't want him to see me half naked." He mumbled in a tiny voice, moving to the window without realizing it.

"But you don't mind Andrei seeing you half naked." She pointed out blandly.

Hoseok yanked on his hair. "Ugh! You don't understand." He was in a ripped shirt and beach shorts.

"Of course I don't." She replied patronizingly, patting the zipped up bags. "Ooh, they're here!" She called to Hoseok. "Go open the door for them."

"Who is here?" Hoseok asked with a terror stricken look.

"Yoongi and Andrei." She replied blandly. "Now please go open the door before Yoongi breaks it down or Dia will have our heads."

"Fine." Hoseok grumbled, hurrying to the door when the pounding started getting to dangerous levels.

"There's a doorbell!" The red heads pointed out as soon as he swung open the door.

"Then it's broken because you weren't answering the door." Yoongi explained logically.

"You didn't even use it!" Hoseok threw his hands up in exasperation. "How would you even know?"

Yoongi looked behind his shoulder, ignoring his accusations. "Where's Sola?"

"Over here, it's finally sunny out and I can't wait to get to the beach.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

"Hoseok, come sit in the front." Yoongi offered when they were about to set off for the beach in Yoongi's car.

"Not happening, my hair…" Hoseok refused, already making his way around the car to sit in the back with Andrei.

Yoongi threw him a look of disbelief. "You're going to the beach, your hair is going to get messy." He nearly exclaimed, holding open the door of the driver's seat.

"Doesn't mean I want it to happen now." Hoseok scoffed, standing in the open doorway of the back too.

"Should we say something." Andrei whispered to Sola, looking over at Yoongi and Hoseok whose arguments were escalating.

"Then come sit on my lap." Yoongi said seriously.

"What? No! Why the hell would I want to do that? How the hell is that even a better option?"

"You know what Andrei, get in the front and I'll drive." Sola whispered back to him.

"You can drive?" Andrei asked in surprise already getting in the front.

"Yeah." Sola grinned, slipping in the driver's seat through the space that Yoongi had vacated, he had slightly moved closer to Hoseok in the heat of his argument. "I'll teach you sometime."

"I'd like that." Andrei smiled, strapping on his seat belt.

"This argument is going nowhere, just get in the front, we're wasting daylight." Yoongi sighed in frustration.

Hoseok was livid, copper curls bouncing around in his intensity. "Oh so now it's my fault that I refuse to take others from you like you own me or something like tha…"

"Both of you get in the fucking back seats and shut up please!" Sola honked the horn, silencing them immediately.

"You're both acting like some old married couple." Andrei teased, getting a full body blush from Hoseok and a deadly glare from Yoongi.

The journey to the beach was filled with comfortable silence well mostly comfortable, the occupants of the backseats were still a little tense but then Sola put in some happy go lucky music and soon they were laughing and sticking their heads out the window.

"Yoongi I've definitely found your best attribute." Sola laughed as they hurried to the beach.

"That's very offensive." Yoongi pouted, half buried by all the bags that Sola had thrown on him yet still managing to keep pace even with the feet covering sand.

"I love the beach!" Hoseok screamed, running past them. "When are we going swimming?"

"Not now that's for sure, it's still a little early and the water might be cold." Sola threw back at him. "Why don't you and Andrei go look for seashells while Yoongi and I set up the umbrellas and blankets." She suggested.

"Kay!" Hoseok agreed, already snatching Andrei's hand and pulling him away before Yoongi would start up another argument.

The beach wasn't filled up and they had gone to an isolated part of it so they had a wide strip of sand and water all to themselves.

"Have you ever been on the beach before?" Hoseok couldn't help asking when he caught Andrei looking around like he hadn't seen any of it before.

The white haired boy laughed nervously, letting Hoseok hold his hand and swing it between them. "Not really, we didn't really stay in towns that had beaches and Yoongi and I just moved here so we haven't had the time to check the beach out yet."

Hoseok thought to their penthouse that was at the top of the Svelte, the biggest and grandest building in Reef City and didn't find it strange at all that Andre had never been to a beach before.

"That's fine! I can teach you how to look for seashells, the biggest and prettiest ones so we can use them to turn Yoongi into a mermaid and then we'll build sandcastles…" Andrei let Hoseok drag him wherever he wanted, the beach was fun.

"Took you two idiots long enough." Sola spoke up when they finally came back, covered in sand and holding armfuls of shells. "Let's go for a quick swim before we eat." Sola announced, already pulling off her short dress.

Yoongi and Andrei went red in the face at this are carefree action but Hoseok was already used to it so he used their distraction to get out of his shirt and beach shorts, it had been the best idea to wear swimming trunks under their clothes.

"Sola, you don't just throw your dress away." Yoongi complained.

"But you're going to do just that aren't you? What's the difference?" She shrugged, doing some stretches.

Yoongi made a face. "Tiny demon." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sola suddenly got all up in his face even though she was shorter than him, her boobs hitting his chest as she glared at him.

"She's going to give him a nose bleed if she keeps doing that." Andrei muttered serenely, gently taking off his own clothes and folding them so that the sand didn't get to them.

"Are you sure about that?" Hoseok asked in worry as he watched Sola and Yoongi at each other's necks. "He looks like he wants to hurt her."

"Okay! Break it up! You both promised you would tune down your rivalry and that was the only reason I let you two tag along." Andrei got in their middle and started to drag them off in the direction of the ocean.

Hoseok laughed as he watched the scene in front of him, they had definitely gotten closer in the past week that he had been absent. They all ran for the shallow end of the ocean, wading in like little children.

Hoseok went in deep enough for the water to reach his chest, then he let himself go and floated at the top of the water, face up into the sun, his eyes closed.

Only for his moment of peaceful solitude to be broken by a splash of cool water on his face. He tore his eyes open with a gasp and then stood up. "Who splashed water on me?" He demanded in a rage.

Sola and Andrei quickly pointed at Yoongi.

"Aw come on, we planned that we wouldn't say anything." Yoongi whined already trying to swim for it.

"Definitely not risking my neck for you." Sola replied and Andrei shrugged. "I mean, have you seen Hoseok swim, I advise you to give up now."

"Huh?" Yoongi mumbled, confused, only to turn and around to see Hoseok swimming expertly towards him. There had been a lot of space in between them and Yoongi had already started swimming away but Hoseok ate up the space between them like he was running.

"Let me exp…" gasp "I can exp…" gasp.

"This is fun to watch." Andrei murmured, looking at Hoseok who was enthusiastically dunking Yoongi's head into the water.

"Alright! Let's go eat people, I want to get started on my tan."

Andrei took a good look at Sola's naturally tanned skin but refused to comment, Yoongi was still spluttering and spitting out water and he wasn't about to become the next candidate.

"I want stay a little longer, I'll come join you okay?" Hoseok called to them, back to comfortably floating on the water, the combination of the cool water bouncing him around gently and the warm sunshine on his face was almost therapeutic.

"Sure but don't go too far out." Sola agreed, wading to the shore.

"If you aren't back in five minutes, I'll come and drag you out." Yoongi threatened.

"Sure, sure, just go away." He shooed, waving a hand.

"Let's go." Andrei pulled Yoongi out when it seemed he was about to say more.

Hoseok sighed deeply when everywhere went quiet, he just needed sometime to collect his thoughts.  
He needed to, to keep his sanity but his thoughts about Yoongi refused to be collected, preferring instead to bounce around his head.

A cold shiver passed through Hoseok and he suddenly stood up, feeling like something was terribly wrong.  
He started to swim for the shore, in the distance he could see Sola and Andrei chasing Yoongi around and he hurried towards them but it seemed the harder he swarm for the shore, the further it got.

Whispers started up around him and a weird feeling enveloped him, he was suddenly very curious but there was no reason for him to be as a matter of fact he was terrified.

Something was pulling him down! Gasping, he struggled against the invisible rope that kept ton tangling his feet and pulling him down.

The water was going over his head now and he splashed harder. "Help!" He screamed and was immediately dragged under.

Yoongi paused his running, all the hairs on his body rising. "Hoseok just screamed." He muttered dumbly then took off in the direction they had left him.

The rest quickly followed him. "Where's Hoseok?" Andrei asked, panicked.

"I… don't know." Sola trailed off her eyes dead.

They quickly splashed into the water and started searching.

"Hoseok! Hoseok! Where are you?" Andrei called, going deeper and deeper.

"Seokie!!!" Sola screamed out in a sob, nearly drowning herself.

Yoongi was quiet but searching intensely, occasionally diving under and swimming around for a while, he felt his heart sink as he taught of the implications. "Minthe."

"Minthe! You bitch, bring my wife back!" He yelled into the crashing ocean.

"Y-You think it's her?" Sola stuttered, looking broken.

"It has to be, Hoseok is a really good swimmer and it sounded like he barely had the time to scream." Yoongi replied, making another dive.

Hoseok could hear his name being screamed in the distance and he wanted to reply but he felt very heavy, his lips felt like they were lined with led, his arms felt like marble and his legs were huge blocks of ice.

He was definitely dying, how long had he been underwater now, way too long for any human to still be alive. Maybe this was the part his life would flash before his eyes, Yoongi screaming his name floated to him and he felt like tearing up.

He really should have told the big annoying bastard how he felt but now it was too late, he was really worried about Sola sometimes he felt like he was the entire reason for her existence, he didn't want to imagine what would happen to her when he died.

Hoseok frowned, okay dying definitely took longer than he expected, opening his eyes, he decided to check what was going on.

He gasped as soon as he did, he eyes landed on a beautiful man that was looking over him with something like worry in his eyes.

"Took you long enough." A soothing voice floated to him. "I was starting to get worried."

"Wh-Who are you?" Hoseok asked with wide eyes, they were definitely still underwater but here he was having a conversation with a … merman?

"Not important, we need to get you back up." The pretty man said, taking his hand.

"Am I dying?" Hoseok blurted out.

The blue locks of hair on the man's head swayed gently as he laughed. "I doubt it." He replied as they got closer, it was getting brighter and the light was starting to hurt Hoseok's eyes.   
"This is going to hurt." He muttered apologetically with a wide contagious smile.

"What…" Aaaaaaargh! The pain that slammed into Hoseok's body as they broke through the surface was so intense he blacked out immediately.

"No one is killing themselves!" The blue haired man called out to the rest who were starting to lose hope. "At least do it somewhere else, I hate dead bodies in my home."

"Taehyung?" Yoongi called out.

"Hey bro, I think you dropped your wife." He said, gliding over to him with a passed out Hoseok in his arms. "He's fine, he just needs to sleep it off."

"Thanks." Yoongi said thickly, taking Hoseok's limp body from his hands.

Sola and Andrei quickly dropped to their knees in the water.  
"My Lord." They chorused.

"I am eternally grateful to you." Sola spoke up in a heartfelt voice.

"It was simply the logical thing to do." Taehyung waved a hand already. "Yoongi would have torn up my waters in search of the goddess, besides I owe his mom." He was already in deep to his neck. "Demeter can be a bitch sometimes, I mean I know you're my big sister but does it occur to you that I have the right to say no to…" The rest of his complaints was buried by the waves.

"Let's go home." Andrei murmured, smiling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are typos but I was so excited to get back to publishing again, I'd love to hear from you guys if you think I should publish my new fic, it's titled Strawberries and Cigarettes and OT7 fanfic about Incubi and Gangs because I can't seem to write anything without adding supernatural creatures.  
> ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series, I've always wanted to write a BTS fanfic and this is my first.  
> I've always loved greek mythology and there's nothing better than immortal gods mixed with your fav kpop group.


End file.
